Sydrian
by AnnaSimi
Summary: Sydrian Romance, Love, Limes & Lemons
1. Prologue

Sydneys POV

On my way back from Clarence´s I couldn´t stop thinking about Adrian. The first time I saw him I instantly noticed his good looks, how couldn´t I. But today I had seen a completely new side of him. We had been joking around in the garden, when Jill had found a little kitten in the rose bushes. It had a broken leg and it had been awfull to see the small animal suffer. As soon as Adrian had seen it, he had tried to heal it. It had been the first time, I had seen spirit magic in action. I had known before, what he was capeable of, but seeing it by myself... it had been overwealming. I had nearly felt the power streaming out of him. He had looked glorious while doing it. I had never seen him that way before. Normaly he was the guy who always had a joke on his lips. Seeing him that seriouse really surprised me. Even though I really had been scared by all that magic surrounding me, I still had been kind of trapped in his aura. During the healing he once had looked in my direction and our eyes had met. I had quickly looked away, feeling caught as I had watched him. But in this brief second, our eyes had locked, it had felt like he had looked right into my soul. Even now, I could still feel his eyes on me, even though I was sitting in my car with Jill sitting next to me.

After the kitten had been well again, Adrian had excused himself and had gone inside. Jill had looked at him with a worried face.

"What´s happening?" I had asked.

"Spirit.." was the only thing she had replied.

I didn´t know much about spirit. Only the few things, I had learned from Rose or I got out of one or the other conversation between Jill and Adrian. I knew that it allowed the person to heal people or animals and that it was even possible to bring someone back from the dead. I knew that there were consequences when using it, but I didn´t know exactly what they were.

When we had been ready to leave, I had seen Adrian sitting on the coach, sipping on a glass filled with some brown liquid. I was sure it had been some sort of alcoholic drink. I hat sat next to him and asked

"Are you ok?" and he had shaken his head.

"But I will be, don´t worry Sage" he had said, raising his glass with a grin that hadn´t reached his eyes.

"Are you sure it´s going to be ok?" I had asked, because as much as I knew, alcohol never made anything better.

"Yea, of cause it will. Always has always will" he had said. Than his eyes had widened as he had been looking at me. „Do you know that your eyes look like soft caramel? So deep.. so beautiful..." he had muttered and I had blushed. „You know, sometimes I think, you are the only person that takes me sirious, well besides Jill, but she is like a sister to me... I mean everybody always thinks I´m that shallow, self observed person who gives a fuck about the world...you are different...there´s something about you... I can´t really describe it..." he had been rambeling, while he had still been looking into my eyes and I had stared back. The next second he had poured himself another drink and I had been able to think clearly again.

"Well, I think you´re not...shallow I mean": I had said, because it was the truth. He was funny and intelligent. Even though he most of the time did a pretty good job in playing the perfect spoiled moroi prince. I had never seen him like this. It made my heart ache. He had to be Adrian again, the guy that always made me laugh. Well most of the time. Sometimes I was really anoyed by him too.

"Adrian we have to leave" Jill had interrupted our staring.

"That´s ok Jailbait. I´m ok. Don´t worry" Adrian had said and we had left.

I really was worried about him and another feeling rose in me while I was thinking about what he had said about my eyes.

"How does spirit effect Adrian?" I asked Jill.

"That´s different everytime, depends on how much he is using. Sometimes he just feels blue and sometimes he is hurting really bad. It feels like dying inside...sort of... it´s really hard to describe. He usually keeps on rambeling about certain things..." I could still see, that she was worrying about him.

"But he´s going to be ok, isn´t he? I asked. He had to be. I never wanted to see him like that again. Sad, broken and kind of off.

"Yes, I guess so. He didn´t use that much spirit to heal that kitten. He is going to be ok. I wish I could have styed with him. He get´s lonely you know..."

I nodded, because that was kind of what he had just told me. If only I could be there for him I thought. I would do anything to bring back that mischievous smile to his face. What was I thinking...he was not my concern. Jill was. As much as I wanted him to be happy again, I had to get him out of my system. He would be ok. I was sure. He had to be.

But still, I couldn´t get over how absolutely stunning he had looked healing that kitten. Strong, powerfull and unbelievingly sexy. I pushed that thought as far away as I could, but I knew, it would come back to hunt me.

Adrians POV

The next day I woke up with a huge hangover. I wasn´t really surprised. To numb spirit I had poured me one drink after another and in the end I fell asleep on Clarence´s coach. I felt pathetic.

I wasn´t really sober enough to drive home, so I searched for Clarence to ask if I could take a quick shower. I really needed to get back to my normal self. At least the dark feelings I had felt yesterday had vanished.

After taking a shower I felt much better. The fog slowly lifted in my head and I was able to think much clearer now.

Sydney, I remembered. What the hell had I told her? It was all still a little blury. I remembered saying something cheesy about her eyes. I shoock my head. Liquor and spirit...bad combination, but still, in the end I needed the one thing to get rid of the other.

I remembered her eyes, full of worry. And they really had been looking like soft caramel. I remembered them now exactly. How beautiful she had looked. I decided to thank her, for the kind words, she said to me, even though I was kind of embarass of the way she had seen me. I grabed my phone and typted a message -Thanks Sage for listenig- . I grabbed my keys, bid farewell to Clarance and was out the door. A few minutes later my phone pieped. -Anytime. Feeling better?- I smiled at the ´anytime´line and wrote back -As good as new- . Sydney. I couldn´t get her out of my head. She didn´t write back and I kind of wanted her to. On my way home, she was all I could think about and I knew, that something had changed between us yesterday.


	2. First Touch

Adrian entered the room. He looked dashing, wearing a teal buttom down shirt and Jeans. The color of his shirt made is eyes shine even more. _How could he look so good without even trying?_

I managed to look away, as this new unknown feeling started to rise in my stomach.

_Wasn´t this supposed to be, like I should feel with Brayden. After all he was my so called boyfriend. Not that I was an expert in this field._

_As much as I tried to have this feelings for him I couldn´t. Brayden was nice, but was there more to it? _

I was reaching for a diet soda in the fridge, when Adrian spoke to me

"Sage, colorful as always" Adrian joked with a grin on his face. He was refering to my plain white pencil skirt and the white blouse I was wearing. Even though that was a completly appropriate outfit to wear, I suddenly felt like a wallflower. _Stop that I told myself. You should´t care what he is thinking. You are an Alchemist and nothing elese is important. Just do your job and be professional._

" Well, hello to you, too Adrian" I manged to answer in an acceptable normal voice, even though my heart jumped as he adressed me personaly.

The afternoon went by and soon I found myself sitting in a chair watching Jill and Adrian laughing and joking around.

It was frustrating. Seeing him there talking to Jill without, what seemed to me, no worry in the world, while I was feeling all those stupid feelings. Anger, happiness even a bit jealousy. Even though I knew it was stupid feeling this way. It was Jill he was talking to after all.

I couln´t stand it anymore. Itwas wrong. I couldn´t go on thinking this things about him. He couldn´t have that much controll over me. I grabbed my messenger bag and was about to leave the room. When I turned around, I stumbled and nearly fell, as I felt a pair of hands holding on to me. I looked up and saw nothing but green eyes. _How was it even possible to have such green eyes... _As I realized, that I was in Adrians arms, I felt even more weak than before. Our eyes locked and in my head there was only Adrian. His scent, the feeling of his skin on mine and that deep green eyes. He slowly softened the grip on my back and I felt his hands slowly wandering down my arms until they held mine. Every inch he touched was feeling tingly. It was like he was touching me everywhere at the same time.

"Easy Sage. If you wanted a hug, you just had to ask" Adrian said softly not letting go of my hands and grinning at me.

"Are you ok?" Jill asked coming at us. That broke the spell. As fast as possible I took my arms away. _What was he thinking. Bad enough, that Jill and Eddie were just sitting a few steps away, but this words made this situation so much more awkward. _

From the cornor of my eyes I saw Jill and Eddie looking at us. I wanted to say something adroit but my head was feeling empty. So I just grabed my bag, that was lying right next to me and walked across the room.

"Eddie, could you bring Jill back to Amberwood? I got some things to do"

"Sure. See you later" he answered. In his eyes I saw, that he was not quiet sure what to make out of this situation, but I didn´t care. I had to leave."Bye" I managed to say as I left the room, nearly running to the door. Anger formed in me.

"Sage..." I heared Adrian calling, but I did have no interest talking to him any more, so I just walked a little faster. As soon as I was touching the door nob, I felt Adrians hand on my shoulder. I shook his hand away and tried to open the door, but he put his foot against it to stop me from leaving.

"What?" I said with a icy tone "leave me alone. You got what you wanted. Joke´s on me, so let me go". I was looking down. Not beeing able to look into his eyes. I was afraid tears would be there any second now. „Sydney I´m sorry" he said softly. „That was completly out of line" he went on apologeticly. „Sure was" I whispered not moving my head. I couldn´t look into his eyes. Not when his voice sounded like molten gold and not while I was having all that mixed feelings. On the one hand I really was angry at him for putting me in such an awkward position. On the other hand I could not forget the feeling of his hands on my arms and the warmth of his hands in mine. _Get a grip Sydney_ I told myself.

"What was that all about?" I asked him in a low voice. Not even sure if I really wanted to know.

"I don´t know. I´m sorry. It was just... well I only..." he paused looking out of the window as if there he could find the right words to say.

"Just what?" I asked. Now slowly lifting my head.

"Could we talk about that unhurriedly?" his eyes met mine and I was sure I would agree to anything in this moment, if he´d only ask.

"Whats such a big secret you can´t tell me right know?" I asked, trapped in those deep green eyes. I felt my heart skipping a beat.

"Would you meet me tomorrow?" he said softly. Without even thinking about it I nodded. Still feeling like beeing in a trance. He smiled and I felt his hand moving away from my shoulder. I had completly forgotten it beeing there until then.

"Ok then, meet me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Mhm" was the only think I managed to say. Then he opened the door and I sliped out. I didn´t look back, but I felt _his _beautiful eyes watching me, as I opened the door of Latte and drove away.


	3. The Right Thing

_What was I thinking? Getting on a date with a Vampire?No it was not a date. It was just two friends meeting for no explicit reason. Or was it?_

I was trying to make sense of what just happened. I had never felt that way before in my life.

While heading back to Amberwood my phone rang. It was Brayden.

"Hey" I aswered the phone, not really in the mood.

"Hey" he said. I heared the happiness in his voice and I felt bad. It was not fair to take it out on him. I smiled, because I once heared, that the dialog partner could here the difference in the voice.

"I was just thinking, if you want to join me for coffe?" he went on. How could I say no. After that day, coffee was the best thing, I could come up with right now. "Be right there" I answered and turned around to meet Brayden.

As I entered the cafe, and the awesmome smell of freshly brewed coffe hit me, my heart instantly felt a little lighter. Brayden was already waiting for me in a corner of the shop. I noticed to cups on the table and assumed, that one would be for me. I smiled at him and sat down. We just started dating and he gave me a shyly kiss on the cheek when I sat down. It was easy to talk to and comfortable. As we were talking, he moved closer to me and managed to put his arm around me as he was yawing. At this lame move I nearly rolled my eyes, but didn´t because I knew it would hurt him. While I was sitting there, only half listening to the words he spoke, I was wandering why I started to see him in the first place. He was nice, and as I said, it was easy to talk to him about literature, art and even school, but at the end I had to admit, that I probably just had been to kind to say no to our first date.

I noticed than, that Brayden leaned in to kiss me. I dind´t feel like kissing him that much but I thought he would be hurt, if I turned away, so I leaned in as well and our lips touched. Nothing. No fireworks, no butterflies, nothing. Brayden an me had kissed before, but only a few times and everytime it had been more than dissapointing. After reading all that books and watching all that movies about love and romance, I didn´t understand what all the fuzz was about. Was it me? Was I just uncapeable to feel affection? Or was it just the wrong pearson? Frustrated by this thought and unwilling to think more about that toppic, I ended the kiss before Brayden wanted to. I knew he would be to polite to ask me if anything was wrong, but I smiled at him saying sorry with me eyes.

"I´m just tiered" I excused myself. He smiled back, but I saw the disappointment in his eyes.

About 10 Minutes later I headed home. Leaving him with just a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Soon after I went to bed and as I finally fell asleep, I found myself in Adrians livingroom. He had visited me in my dream before. The first time I completly freaked out. The magic surrounding me was just to much to take. Since then I got kind of used to it. It still wasn´t my favorite place to be, but I could manage. And after all, he only pulled me in one of those dreams, when it was absolutely important and he had to reach Jill as soon as possible.

Soon after realizing I was in a spirit dream, I realized as well, that I had to be in spirit dream _with _Adrian. My palms got sweaty and I hated me for it. I looked around me but couldn´t see him.

"Adrian?" I nearly whispered, instantly feeling stupid for it. I heared steps behind me and turned around. There he was standing infront of me with all his glory smiling at me. "What am I doing here?" I asked him.

"Color Sage? I like it" he said laughing. I looked down and saw me wearing exactly what I had put on when I went to bed. My grey pjama pants with the white dots and a pink tanktop. I blushed, not knowing what to think of that. I felt unpretty this afternoon but now I felt even more uncomfortable. I crossed my hands infront of my chest trying to look as cool as I could.

"Thanks" I said, not knowing what to respond. "What am I doing here?" I asked again.

"Well Sage" he said „I thought why wait till the next day, when we have the whole night". My head spon _. Whats that suppose to mean? What was going to happen? Why the hell am I wearing this unflattering pants?_ „Time for what?" I asked unsure. He came a few steps closer to me and my heart started to bet faster. I could smell him now. I smelled his cologne and him. Just him. It was breathtaking.

_No _I told myself_. He is a creature of the night, an evil vampire. He is wrong on so many levels and so sexy. Sexy? No Sidney get it together _I chide myself.

He stod in front of me now. I looked into his eyes and I saw a glaze in his eyes. His hand came my way and soon there after I felt my hand in his. In his eyes I saw, that he was not sure how I would react. And neither did I. How could I. I knew that it was absolutely wrong, but it felt so damn right.

"Sage" he began " I´m sorry for what happened this afternoon. That was stupid. I just didn´t know what to do. You make me feel... so confused" he said. Not taking his eyes of me for one second.

I blushed aigan. _What does confuse mean? Could it be, that he felt the same way I did? _In my heart sa flame started to burn.

"You are so damn beautiful, you know that?" he whispered, while gently rubbing his thumb over my hand leaving it burning on every inch he touched.

"Glad you like my pajama" I whispered astonished about my ready wit. He laught out loud.

"No. Thats not what I meant. I´m talking about you Sydney".I dind´t know what to say to that and I felt my cheeks blushing even more. I looked at our hands. Fitting perfectly into each other. Than I looked him in the eyes again. And than it happend.

Adrian took my head in his hands and came even closer. My feet felt like pudding but I managed to keep standing. I closed my eyes beeing 100% aware of every inch that was covered by his hands. Butterflies where racing in my stomach and I felt his lips gently touching mine. It had been only for one second and ended so soon, that I wasn´t even sure, if my mind just made it up.

He looked at me when I opened my eyes. Unsure if he should go on. This was the moment when I just couldn´t take it anymore. I pulled him closer to me and our lips touched again. I felt the wall behind me and more important him. Adrian. Adrian kissing me, touching and stroking my cheeks. Holding on to my head, while I found my hands in his messy hair. It was like fireworks. The World around me vanished. It was like all the books and movies, only 1000 times better. I gasped when I felt his tounge on the entrance of my mouth and I welcomed it with my own. I noticed, that his hands where on my back now. Moving gently to my waist, where they stayed for a few seconds, until they found their place on my face again. My breath came heavily, as I lost myself in him. His scent, his lips, his touch and the electricity between us it was nearly more than I could bear. A few minutes later we stoped kissing and I instantly missed his lips on mine. I heared him breath heavily, while he was kissing a trail down my throat, still holding me in a gentle yet strong embrace. And than it hit me. I was kissing a vampire.

"Adrian" I managed to whisper as he worked his way back to my earlob.

"Hmm" was all he responded.

"We can´t" I sighed. He stopped imediatelly looking at me with unbelieve. "  
What?" he said.

"Adrian I can´t. It´s wrong". I whispered, looking into his eyes. He looked like I just had slapped him.

"What? I mean you started...what?" I saw the confusion in his eyes and I was sure I reflected the same mixed feelings, so I looked down. I wanted him to go on. I wanted to loose myself in his arms and in his kisses forever. I wanted him to touch me and make me feel everything and nothing. But I knew that it couldn´t be.

"You are a vampire" I said.

"Well thanks for the reminder Sage" he said taking a step back. I instantly regretted my words seeing him moving away from me but I knew it was for the best. "We are not ment to be together" I went on.

"It´s wrong"_but it feels so right_ „I´m sorry...".He looked at me unsure what to say. He Brushed through his hair und sat down on the couch. I was left standing there in the middle of the room, feeling like an idiot.

"You kissed me" he said, not looking at me. "I might started it, but you took control and I thought you liked it. It sure sounded like it". I blushed. Not sure what exactly he was reffering to. Did I say something during our kiss?

"I know" I said quite. Not sure how to explain myself. "I did... I mean I liked it..." „You did more than like it" he said, trying to catch my eyes. I tried to avoid his gaze.

"It doesn´t matter Adrian. I´m a Alchemist. I can´t get involved with a vampire. I just can´t".

"Than tell me you didn´t feel anything" He nearly exclaimed. And I couldn´t. As much as I wanted to deny it. As much as I wanted to tell him, that it was disgusting, I couldn´t. It had been the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Let me go Adrian" I whispered. I felt ashamed of myself, letting my feelings get the best of me. "Please. I need to leave" I plead. On the one hand, the whole situation was just to much for me and on the other hand, I just wasn´t sure, if I could stay strong.

Adrian just sat on the couch covering his eyes with both hands, slowly shaking his head in disbelieve.

A few seconds later, everything got blury and I found myself in my own bed. I felt incredibly lonely. I still felt the tingly feeling on my lips, where he had kissed me and I could still see his hurt eyes after I told him, that I couldn´t do it. I wanted to call him and tell him, that I was wrong and that I wanted to be back in his arms kissing him, but I also knew, that this was the right decision. A few tears formed in my eyes and for the first time in a very long time, I cried myself to sleep. Feeling, that I had lost something beautiful I just got.


	4. The Right Thing - Adrians POV

Adrians POV

I was sitting on my coach watching TV. Well not really, I hardly concentrated on the guy cooking something called Melanzane Parmiggiano. My mind was somewhere else. It was on Sydney to be exact. I watched the clock ticking. 4 am just passed by and I had given up getting tired and falling asleep hours ago. Several times I was about to pour me a drink. A strong one, the kind, that would make me fall asleep in no time, but everytime I almost got up, I decided against doing that.

If only it would be the next day already. Than I would see her again. There was so much I wanted to say to her and still I wasn´t really sure how to approach the subject.

One thing I knew for sure, she was more to me than just a flirt and that was much to say for me. Normaly I just went for it and most of the time, the girls I choose, were more than happy to join me for a quick adventure. But with her it was different. It was not all that I wanted, with her it wasn´t just about sex. Sure she was stunning, and although most of the time she made sure, that her figure wasn´t really showing under her clothes, I knew, that her body was beautiful as well, but besides that, it felt different. It was a feeling, that went beyond that.

After looking on the clock the third time in one minute I decided I had waited long enough. I really needed to know, what it was all about.

I switched of the Tv and felt the spirit rise in me. Everything around me went blury and shortly there after, I saw her standing in the middle of my living room.

"Adrian?" she said quietly. I took two steps in her direction and she turned around. "What am I doing here?" she asked. I was about to answer, as I noticed her pajama. I´ve never seen her even wear anything in a primary color, so the pink color of her tank top took me by surprise. Even her pants, grey with little white dots made me smile. She was looking so much different than I was used to. I decided, that I liked it. It was one new facette of her I had never seen before. Sydney not beeing absolutely perfect. Even though she kind of was. Her golden hair was loosly falling over her shoulders and it looked like gold. Even in the dull lightening.

"Color Sage? I like it" I said gently laughing. She looked down and I saw her blushing. It was cute to see her cheeks turning that soft pink.

"Thanks..." she muttered. "What am I doing here" she asked again. Her voice was neutral. Which was good. For one second I was afraid, she would react like the first time I pulled her in one of my spirit dreams.

"Well Sage, I thought why wait till the next day, when we have the whole night" I said.

"Time for what?" she asked and I saw a confused look in her eyes as hers met mine. I couldn´t tell if she really didn´t have any idea what this was all about, or if she just played dumb. As I stood there, a delicate smell hit me. It was a mix of warm vanilla and her. It was breathtaking. Following my instincts I slowly took her hands. They felt warm and as she didn´t pull away I started to talk

"I´m sorry for what happened this afternoon. That was stupid. I just didn´t know what to do. You make me feel... so confused". I was still searching for the right words to describe my feelings. Our eyes met and I tried to see what she was thinking, but I coudn´t tell. Her cheeks turned pink again and the light hit her perfectly. She was standing there like an angel.

"You are so damn beautiful, you know that?" was all that came to mind in that second. It was the truth. Not even Rose, whome I had thought would be the most beautiful girl walking this earth, seemed dull besides her. She still didn´t respond and I realized that I was brushing my thumb over the back of her hand. The skin felt soft and I knew that second, that I could do that forever.

"Glad you like my pajama" she than said and it was nothing I expected her to say so I laught out loud at that comment. Somehow it eased the tension a little bit between us.

"No. Thats not what I meant. I´m talking about you Sydney" I finally managed to say. She didn´t look me in the eyes. Her eyes where focused on our hands and my gaze followed hers.

I thought I saw a little grin on her face and that gave me the confidence to step even closer. I loosened my grip on her hands, to take her face into them. She closed her eyes and I was absolutly sure, that there was no way I wouldn´t kiss her. The moment was perfect. This moment, before our lips touched I thought, was the best thing I ever felt. Boy was I wrong. I gently brushed my lips on hers and my whole body tingled. The tension in the room was incredible. Her lips were even softer than her skin, and I had never thought that could even be possible after touching her the first time.

I hold still while I opened my eyes, to see her reaction. For a short second I saw her looking at me and the next, I felt her pulling me closer, crushing her lips on mine. I couldn´t believe that was happening. I felt her hands in my hair, pulling me even closer and I embraced her, pushing her softly against the wall. My hands gently brushing her back, while our lips didn´t part for one second. It was the best kiss I had ever had. I felt her warm breath on my mouth, when my tongue found hers. She softly sigh in my mouth and I nearly lost it. It was the hottest sound, I´d ever heared. My hands found her waist and I pulled her closer to me. Not sure, how that was physically possible. I wanted the time to stand still. It was the one thing I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Kiss her, touch her, feel her... I began to kiss a trail down her throat, just to taste her skin. Her warm delicate skin, that sent electrical shocks through my whole body.

"Adrian" I heared her whisper while I reached her earlob with my kisses.

"Hmm" was all I was capeable to respond.

"We can´t" I heared her sigh. I apruptly stopped. Was she serious?.

"What?" was all I could come up with.

"Adrian I can´t. It´s wrong". She looked into my eyes and I looked back in disbelieve. I felt like she had just slapped me.

"What? I mean you started...what?" As much as I had been confused this afternoon, it didn´t even compare to what I was feeling now. She looked down.

"You are a vampire" she whispered.

"Well thanks for the reminder Sage" I answered, taking a step back.

"We are not ment to be together. It´s wrong...I´m sorry...". She went on and I felt like she had slapped me again. I brushed through my hair und sat down on the couch not sure what to say or what to do .

"You kissed me... I might started it, but you took control and I thought you liked it. It sure sounded like it". Anger mixed with my confusion. Didn´t she? After all, she had pulled me closer. If she had just stopped me before, I never would have done any of that.

"I know" she said quietly. "I did... I mean I liked it..."

"You did more than like it" I interuppted her, trying to cath her gaze. She looked down and said

"It doesn´t matter Adrian. I´m a alchemist. I can´t get involved with a vampire. I just can´t". What was she talking about? She wanted that too, I felt it. If my past was any indication, I knew that she was enjoying herself „Than tell me you didn´t feel anything" I now nearly exclaimed. She did. I was sure about that. "Let me go Adrian" she whispered. "Please. I need to leave" she nearly plead. I just sat on the couch covering my eyes with both hands, slowly shaking it in disbelieve. How could she do that?

The next second she was gone. It felt like the world was crushing down on me and I went straight to the kitchen to pour me that strong drink. If only I had done that hours ago...


	5. You can do This

The next few days I made sure not to see Adrian. Everytime the gang met up, I made up some important school thing or simply pretended not to feel that great. I was sure Jill knew the truth about what had happened between me and Adrian, but she never brought it up. I was glad she didn´t. I was feeling bad enough without her going on and on about it.

As much as I tried to forget what happened in the spirit dream, my heart jumped and ached at the same time, when I was thinking about it. I felt his lips on mine and saw the hurt look in his eyes. It was nerve-racking. „You are so damn beautiful" he had said. This words and the amazed look on his face... I got goosebumps just thinking about it.

As much as I told myself, that I made the right decision, it not even for a brief second felt that way. He was all I could think about. He was the first thing that came to mind when I woke up and the last thing when I fell asleep. Every day I hoped, that that feeling would vanish or even fade a little bit, but it didn´t.

Since the night, Adrian and I had kissed, one week had passed and I couldn´t come up with any excuses anymore. It was stupid afterall. I was here on alchemist duty, I had to be there for Jill. Keeping her safe. And what was I doing? Pondering about a guy. I had to get pass that. Better sooner than later I decided.

We met at Clarence´s house that afternoon. The whole drive there, I repeated on thing in my mind over and over again _You can do this. It´s your job, you can do this_.

When we arrived at the house I saw Adrians car in front of it. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

We found Clarence and Adrian in the study. As we entered the room and our eyes met, he got up.

"Hey" I said. My voice sounding more confident than I was feeling.

"Oh so good to see you" Clarence said when he turned to us. Jill and Eddie greeted them as well and sat down. I was still standing in the door frame. Adrian and my eyes locked.

"Hey" he finally managed to say. When I realized, that second must have passed by, I stumbled through the room, to sit down next to Eddie on a chair. I knew before, that it was going to be awkward, but it was more than that, it was agonizing. I felt Jills eyes wandering between us two when I sat down.

"So, what´s new" Clarence wanted to know and Jill went on and on about a trip, her and Eddies class went on a few days ago. Eddie soon got involved in the conversation and I noticed, that Adrian was only half listening to the story. Of course I knew, that he already knew everything about it, but still, it was not like him, paying that less attention. I tried to follow the conversation, too and tried to laugh at all the right moments, but from the corner of my eyes I felt him looking at me now and than.

"Sydney?" I heared Clarence say.

"Hm?" I hadn´t payed any attention to the conversation the last few minutes and I felt caught.

"I asked if you were feeling better? I haven´t seen you around the last couple of days. _No, I´m feeling horrible. I´m in love with a vampire and ever since we kissed, it´s all I can think about. _

"Yes" I smiled at him. But even I felt, that the smile didn´t reach my eyes completely "Thanks. I think I might have catched the flew or something".

"Well, its good to have you back Sydney. Isn´t that right Adrian?" he said looking at Adrian. My eyes flew over to him and he looked at me.

"Sure is" he said with a almost perfect smile- "Well..." he stood up „Jill, are you coming? Dorothy is probably already waiting for us". He gave her a genuine smile and she stood up as well.

"I have to make a quick phone call" I explained a few seconds after they´ve left the room. I excused myself and stood up. When I was out the door, I leaned against the wall. My eyes were closed and I inhaled deeply. _You can do this You can do this _I told myself over and over again. My hands were in fists

"Are you ok?" I flinshed surprised by the voice. I turned to my left and saw Adrian. What was he doing here? I blushed and asked myself if I had spoken those words out loud. I didn´t know.

"Yes... fine" I muttered. I was about to go inside again, as he spoke again.

"I already visited Dorothy before" he said. I looked at him not understanding. "Don´t know about you Sage, but it got pretty awkward inside" he explained. "I just needed a timeout".

"Well, that worked out perfectly, didn´t it?" I said contrite. What was I doing? Why was I still standing here talking to him. It made everything even worse. But I couldn´t move „How are you Sydney... really?" he asked looking at me. I tried to avoid his gaze but finally I met his eyes.

"Well..." I began. _I miss you and I want to kiss you, I´m feeling terrible "_I´m ok" was all I said.

"How are you?" I asked and he looked into the far.

"How am I?" it sounded like he was talking to himself, asking himself that question. A few seconds later he went on "Not that good to be perfectly honest". He paused. I didn´t know what to say, so I stayed quiet. "I missed you, you know" he said looking at me. My heart jumped. What was I supposed to say?

"You did?" I nearly whispered. He glanced at me

"Of course I did" he said.

"I thought you hated me" I muttered, looking on my feet. He didn´t speak, so I looked up again.

"I must admit, I was pretty angry, but still, I missed you".

"You _were_?" I asked. He stood up and I pressed against the wall.

"I guess, if you just don´t feel this way, I have to accept that" he said looking me in the eyes. It was torture. All I wanted to say was that I loved him.

"Don´t I?" he asked in a slow voice standing right infront of me looking right into my soul. I nodded and I saw something in his eyes extinc

"Well see you inside" he said and slowly walked away.

My thoughts were racing. How could I let him go. It was not true. I did feel that way. But if I told him, there was no going back.

"Adrian wait" I said and he stopped. He didn´t turn around, so I reached for his arm. "Wait, please" I said. He turned around.

"Why Sydney?" he asked and I looked into his sad eyes.

"Because I do" I said quietly.

"You do what?" he asked. Why did he make me say it ot loud. It was hard enough for me like it was.

"I do feel this way I said" even more quiet than before. I didn´t dare to look him in the eyes, so I just kept staring at his arm I was reaching for just a few seconds ago.

"Are you sure?" he asked "because with you Sydney, I better double check" he said. I blushed and looked up. His eyes met mine and I gasped at the expression on his face. He looked dashing. On his face there was a grin that widened, as I nodded.

"I deserve that" I whispered and I blushed a little more. Not sure what to do we stood there for a few moments just looking each other in the eyes and than I felt his tender lips on mine and I swore, my heart stopped beating for a second. I felt his arms around me and I got lost. There was only Adrian. Nothing else, noone else, just him.


	6. Is there something wrong with me?

Adrians POV

In agony, I stopped our sweet kiss. She looked at me in surprise

"What´s wrong" she asked. „Eddie is coming outside" I explained with a sigh.

She stiffened and a step back.

"There you are" Eddie said when he stepped out the door.

"We were looking everywhere for you Sydney".

"Yes... I found Adrian outside and since I haven´t been here for a while we had a lot to talk about" she explained, and I was impressed by her repartee.

"We need to head back, it´s almost curfew" he said.

"Sure" she answered. "Well Adrian, it was nice to... see you". She said and gave me a small smile.

"Same here" I said and smiled back. I longed for another kiss, but knew, that it was impossible with Eddie beeing here. So she went inside. She turned around one last time and than she was out of sight.

This night I slept like a baby. After all that nights, feeling sorry for myself, pondering over Sydney, I finally slept through the night. When I woke up the next morning yesterdays events came to my mind and for one second I was afraid, that everything had been a dream. But than I remembered every little detail of that wonderful sweet kiss, the way she had looked and smelled, even my mind couldn´t make that up.

It was almost 2 pm when someone knocked at the door. I didn´t expect anybody and I oped the door . There she stood. She was still wearing her school uniform and her hair was in a ponytail. I liked that looked. She looked sexy in it

"Well that´s a pleasent surprise" I said and gestured her into my flat. She smiled and came in.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi yourself" I replied and than she started to laugh

"This is stupid. Why is that so awkward?" she blushed a little. I didn´t know what to reply, so I just pulled her in my arms.

"Maybe a little kiss could make it less awkward?" I said and she grined.

"Yes maybe...". I was about to lean in to kiss her when she went on "but on the other hand, maybe we should talk about it first".

"Sydney!" I sighed. „Don´t over analyse it. We have forever to talk". She nodded.

"Your´re right".

"Are you doubting your decission?" I asked. I couldn´t take this another time.

"No, that´s not what I meant Adrian, I really don´t" she said and I relaxed. "I want this. I want to be with you" she said with certainty."„It´s just... new to me, to feel this way". Suddenly Brayden came to mind.

"What about Brayden? Didn´t you... well like him" I asked. I had completely forgotten about him.

"Well..." she was thinking about it for a moment. "to be perfectly honest, I kind of forgot about him.": I chuckeled. „That´s comforting. Not that I want you to be pondering over that guy, but forgetting your boyfriend is kind of a big deal" I said with a laugh.

"I´ll have to talk to him.. I´ll do that tonight. We are supposed to be on a date".

"One day into the relationship and my girlfriend already has a date with another guy" I teased.

"To be fair, you are the other guy" she said and I nodded.

"Yea, I kind of am I guess". For a brief moment I felt bad for him. I knew first hand, how it was to loos her, and I hadn´t even been in a relationship with her than.

"So I´m your girlfriend?" she said and lightened up.

"Aren´t you?" I asked surprised.

"Sort of I guess, I didn´t know how you... I mean... there had been many girl before". I sensed that that topic made her insecure, so I pulled her a little bit closer and looked into her eyes.

"First of, you _are_ my girlfriend. And there are few people I have ever called that". When thinking about tha, Rose had been the only girl. She smiled at that „Ok boyfriend, now would you kiss me already?" she said and I didn´t need to be told twice. I leaned in to finally kiss her and the whole world around us vanished.

Sydneys POV

The kiss felt even more intense than yesterday. His marvelous lips felt so soft. My whole body longed for him. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy and I needed to hold on to him a little more, to make sure not to faint. It was overwhealming. Nothing, really nothing compaired to that feeling, I got, when I was near him. Our lips moved in perfect sync.

"I love to kiss you" Adrian whispered between to kisses. My heart jumped at those words.

"I love it when you kiss me" I replied and he grined.

We were lying on the couch and I was snuggeled up in his arm. It was perfect. I could lie like that forever. He softly brushed his thumb over my shoulder and I was listening to his heartbeat.

"Is it always like this?" I asked. „Beeing in love I mean". I froze. Did I really just declared my love to him after just one day? I blushed and didn´t dare to look at him. I felt embarrass. He turned to the side to look at me.

"Did you just say you love me?" he said in a low voice. I felt his eyes on me and even though I was feeling more than insecure, I managed to look back.

"Forget it" I said and I covered my eyes with my hands. It was so embarrasing.

"I can´t" he said. „That´s kind of a big deal Sydney".

"You don´t have to say it back" I nearly whispered. "I just... I didn´t". He chuckeled.

"I´m just messing with you" he said and he pulled away my hands. „I love you, too" he whispered.

"You do?" I asked and my heart jumped.

"I do" he said and I lost myself in his eyes, as they looked right into my soul. Never in my whole life I had felt that happy, that complete. He kissed me gentely. "And to answer your question from before. I can´t tell, I have never felt like this before either" he said and I looked at him in disbelieve.

"Sweettaker!I don´t believe that. What about... Rose?" as soon as the words were out I regretted them. I didn´t wanna hear about that.

"It was not like that with her" he said "I thought I loved her, but I think I was wrong. This..." he gestured to me and back to him „is the real deal..." he stopped for a second and went on

"What about you and Brayden?"

"Brayden? What about him" I asked, still processing his answer and not following.

"Well you liked him, didn´t you?".I thought about that. Not that I had to think about wheather I loved him or not. It was more than obvious to me I didn´t, but I wasn´t sure how to explain it

"He´s nice" I than said „but love... no. It´s easy to talk to him and I like spending time with him, but I never had any romantic feelings for him"- Adrian laughed. "I thought I had to compete with him on any level, but I guess that´s out of the question". „You really don´t have to worry about something like that. Brayden was my first boyfriend, and besides a few kisses, there wasn´t really anything relevant". He looked at me in surprise. I blushed. How was it, that with him, the words just came out of my mouth? It was not appropriate to say I love you on the first date, well to be fair it wasn´t really a date, and certainly it was not ok to talk about someones virginity.

"What´s wrong with him?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing´s wrong with him" I said not understanding what he was talking about.

"Are you saying, he never even tried to do something?" I understood and blushed again.

"Well no, should he? Is there something wrong with me?

I was confused. Until now, I never really thought about it.

"Are you crazy? He either must be some kind of perfect gentleman or there is something seriously wrong with him. I mean look at you" He pointed at me and I laughed

"What´s that supposed to mean? I would say I´m more or less average" I´ve never felt bad in my body, but since I was around Jill everyday, I couldn´t get over how perfectly thin she was. It made me feel a little pudgy sometimes.

"Are you serious?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Sage, how could any normal guy be with you and not even try to... well all I´m saying is, you are georgeous. I really don´t get that Brayden guy". He pulled me closer and he didn´t give me any chance to think about what he just said, because I really got distracted by the way, his leps felt on mine.


	7. The Breakup

I met Brayden at 7pm in in front of an italian restaurant. We were supposed to have dinner together, but I thought, it would be better to talk to him right away.

As soon as he saw me he smiled and I felt really bad. I wasn´t sure what to tell him. Since Adrian and I were supposed to be brother and sister and our relationship was... well kind of forbidden, I couldn´t tell him the truth. He hughed me and leaned in for a kiss. I turned away.

"Brayden, we need to talk" I said.

He looked surprised. „That´s never good". He answered.

"Let´s sit down" I Said to buy my some extra time. We walked a few steps, until we sat down on a bench. It was really romantic here. We had a perfect view to the ocean and the sun just came down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked, when I didn´t speak.

"Brayden I like you" I began. I had never been in that situation before. "but I think it´s not working. Its me, not you" I said, instantly feeling lame. Could this be any more cliché?

"Why?" he asked. And I had feared that question.

"It´s just... I´m going through some stuff with my family.." this part, actually was kind of true. "I need to focuse on them. Besides school really demands more work than I thought. It´s just not the right time". Talking about clichés... the only thing missing in my perfect speach was ´let´s stay friends´.

He looked at the ocean. „I thought you might say something like that. It´s about your big brother right? Adrian?" I froze. How could he know.

"Yea, sort of" I said not really knowing why I admitted that. He just caught me of gard.

"I saw the tensíon between you two. Are you fighting or something?" I relaxed a little. He was clueless.

"Something like that" I said. „It´s complicated". I tried to stay as close to the truth as I could. Even though, I knew it was not fair to him to lie, I coudn´t tell him, that I was in love with , whome he thought, was my brother.

"I really like you Sydney. If you need more time with your family, that´s ok with me. Just say so. But we don´t have to break up". He looked at me and I looked away, I already had a bad concience. I couldn´t handle his sad eyes. After all I really did liked him, Even though it was just as a friend.

"I´m sorry". I just said.

He stayed quiet for a long time. "If that´s what you want" he than said. "I guess there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No I´m sorry Brayden." I looked at him and he nodded.

"Ok than..." he said and we both sat there not knowing what to do.

"Well, see you around Sydney" he than said and stood up. I stood up as well and than we parted. I turned around one more time and I saw him slowly walking torwards his car. Even though I was glad I ended it, I also felt bad.

When I entered my room, Jill was sitting on her bed waiting for me. We didn´t get the chance to talk yesterday, because I already pretended to be asleep, when she came back from her study group. This morning, I mad sure to leave the room before she was even awake. I kew it was stupid to avoid her. But everything that happened with Adrian, still confused me. I was not ready to talk to somebody besides him about it. After all I wasn´t really sure what she would think about it. Would she be happy for us? Would she go on about how wrong and disgusting it was?

"Hi" I said as I closed the door.

"Hi" she answered.

"How was your day?" I asked. Trying to avoid to talk about me.

"It was ok" she said. "How was your day?" she asked. I didn´t dare to look into her eyes. I blushed by the thought of her knowing about everything Adrian and I had spoken about. I turned around

"Ok Jill, just get it out of your system" I than said sitting down on my bed facing her.

"He´s really happy you know" she said looking me into the eyes.

"Well I´m happy, too" I replied, not sure where this conversation was heading.

"Good" she said. "Are you sure you made up your mind? Because if you don´t, you knwo how he is. With spirit and all... I don´t think he could handle it... not again". Her worried eyes still looked at me.

"I did" I managed to say. I could only imagine what she was talking about. „Really Jill." She nodded at that.

"Ok than" she said „that´s all I wanted to hear".

"Did you witness everything today?" I asked. I had to know.

She looked away "Well kind of. His feelings had been so strong. It overwealmed me. I´m sorry". I blushed. That was going to be fun. Having Jill with us, everytime we saw each other. I tried to push this feelings away.

"He really is happy?" I asked. My heart jumped at this thought.

She smiled "Yes. I have never seen him like this before". I blushed. Than another thought came to my mind.

"What do you think about us... I mean with me beeing an alchemist and him beeing a moroi?" Even though she seemed to be happy, that he was happy, I still didn´t know about her feelings.

"Don´t worry about me. I´m ok with it. As long as you two are happy, I´m happy, too. It might not be something you see everyday, but Adrian is really important to me and I really like you Sydney". I smiled.

"I´m happy you feel that way, Jill". I said and I really was.

Soon there after we got ready for bed. I was feeling exhausted. So much had happed today. As soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep.

I didn´t know how much time had passed by, when a beautiful small beach formed around me. My heart jumped, as I realized I would see him any second now.

"There you are gorgeous" I heared him say from behind me. I turned around and I nearly jumped in his arms.

"I was hoping you would visit me tonight" I said and I pulled his head down to kiss him.

"How could I not" he said softly. We kissed for a while holding on to each other until we were both out of breath. He took my hand and we sat down.

"How was it?" he asked. And I instantly knew he was talking about the breakup with Brayden.

"Well, he took it... ok I guess". He shook his head.

"Unbelievable...if I was in his position, I would have fought for you".

"Well I kind of made it hard for him to argue" I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" I said I needed to take care of some family buissines. And that it just wasn´t the right time"he understood. Our hands were playing with each other and I closed my eyes. The moment was perfect The sun was shining, I could feel the salt in the air and I was with _him_.

It was than, when I noticed, I was wearing a long mint dress. It was beautiful. I was glad he took care of my cloth this time. Our last encounter in my pajama was still fresh in my mind. I looked down and notice the neckline. It was not really low, but lower than I normaly was comfortable with. I gasped.

"Adrian!" I said and I covered my dekolleté. He chuckeled.

"Come on Sydney. At least I gave you clothes at all". I looked at him and my jaw nearly dropped at that comment.

"You better!" I said it with a serious face, but my grin revealed, that I wasn´t really angry about it. I knew that he was joking. It was just in his nature to tease.


	8. Breaking Curfew

I was lying in my bed thinking about Adrian. We hadn´t seen each other in 3 days now. It was the longest time, since we were together. We had agreed, that spirit dreams were canceled for the next month. After meeting every night for almost 2 weeks now, I really felt guilty. As much as I enjoyed our little getaway, I also knew that it would effect him using that much spirit every night. He didn´t agree at first, but I finally got him convinced.

Since Jill only had to see Dorothy once or twice a week, we hadn´t been in contact since. The phone was tabu. I was to afraid, that the alchemist would check incoming and outgoing messages, so there was really no way.

I missed him. I missed our nights together and I missed beeing with him. The last 2 hours I spent trying to fall alseep, but all I could think about, was him. Jill was long asleep and a plan formed in my head. I really got excited and quietly got up to get dressed. Full with adrenalin I managed to climb out of the window. It was easier than I had thought and as I stood on the ground, I quickly headed to my car. I always parked outside school property and tonight, I was really glad I did.

20 minutes later I parked in front of Adrians appartment. I couldn´t see light and was not surprised. After all it was almost 2 am. I quickly walked to his door and knocked. After a few minutes I saw the light go on in his living room. I smiled. He was at home. He slowly opened the door and looked at me

"Sydney?" He looked like he had just woken up. His hair was ruffeled and he was wearig no shirt. I gasped at the look at his perfect upper body. Even though he was a moroi, he still had a pretty muscular body. And those abs. All I wanted to to is touch them

"Well hello to you, too" I said with a smile. He smiled back

"Are you breaking curfew Sage?" he rose one eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, you only life once" I said and got inside. "Did I wake you?" I asked, even though it was more than obviouse.

"You..." he pulled me in his arms "can wake me anytime".

I smiled. „I´ll hold you to that" I said.

My hands were on his back. His naked, soft back. I felt his muscels tense a little as I began to softly stroke over his spine. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. It was an intense kiss and when I felt his tongue on the entrance of my mouth I welcomed it with mine. My lips urged for his and I pulled him closer. When we were both out of breath, I took his hand.

"Where are we going?" he said with the mischievous smile I loved so much.

"To bed" I said and he chuckeled.

"Really Sage? If I had known that it would only take a night visit, to get you there, I would have visited you weeks ago". I laughed at that and pulled him to the bedroom.

I pulled him onto the bed and waited till we were both under his blanket. His smell was all around me. It was breathtaking. I was kind of nervous. This was new territory for me

"I like you without a shirt" I said quietly.

"I sure would like you without one, too" he said, and I giggled.

"I know you would". I slowly reached out until my fingertips touched his stomach. He gasped at the touch and looked at me. My fingertips trailed his abs and finally went along his colorbone. He sighed at the touch. His hand found my leg und pulled it over his hip, so that I was pulled even closer to him. His hand was on my thigh and the feeling was amazing. Even though I was wearing jeans, my skin burned everywher he touched me. The feeling was so intense. Our lips found each others and we got lost in a passionate fierce kiss. His hands went up and down my leg and I shivered.

Very slowly my fingertips worked their way up, until one found one of his nipples. He moaned softly and I got goosebumps all over my body. The sound was stunning. I trailed along to his other one and he moaned again. He rolled me over, so that he was hovering over me.

"Sage, behave" he said in a husky voice.

"You don´t like that?" I teased. He chuckeled.

"Believe me, I do" he said and began to trail kisses down my throat to my collarbone "Adrian" I sighed and he groaned softly into my ear. I shivered at the feeling on my skin. I was wearing a cardigan and he was starting to take it off. He rolled me over once again and I found myself sitting on top of him. I looked into his beautiful eyes and I knew I loved him. I leaned down to kiss him. Even though there was no way to get closer to him, it still didn´t seem to be close enough. His hands again wandered up my legs, until they were around my bottom. I gasped at that touch. Never before, anyone had touched me there „Damn Sage, you´re so hot" he said huskily, pressing me even closer to him. His hands wandered upwards, until they reached the edge of my top. He slowly sliped under it and stroke my back gentely, while our lips were crushing against each others. The feeling of his touch was overpowering. Slowly, he pulled my shirt back down and he rolled me to his side. We were still kissing, but he slowed down a bit while his hands were tangeled in my hair.

"Why are we stopping?" I managed to say after my breath was more or less back to normal. I didn´t want him to stop. He chuckeled.

"You need your sleep Sydney" he said softy. I was about to protest when he went on "Besides, do you have any idea, how incredebly sexy you are? If we go on, I think I mighed not be able to stop". I blushed, and I was glad, that he couldn´t really see that in the dull light.

"Why do we have to stop in the first place?" I asked. He softly laughed.

"As much as I want to go on,we´ll take that slow." I thought about that for a second. Maybe he was right.

"I love you". I said.

"„I love you,too". I snuggled into his arms and I felt warm, safe and loved as fatigue slowly rolled over me.


	9. Breaking Curfew - Adrians POV

_A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to everybody who found my fanfic. It makes me really happy._

_I changed the „" to "". Sorry for all the confusion. Here in Germany we do it like that ;)_

_I went through the chapters again to edit them a little and to make the reading easier. _

_I´m really happy you guys seem to like it so far. Hope there are not to many misspellings or wrong grammer._

_Stay tuned for more Sydrian 3_

Adrians POV

I woke up, because someone didn´t stop to knock on my door. I glanced at the clock. It was 2.30 am. Who the hell was that? I was kind of annoyed, but decided to go look anyways. For one moment I thought I was still asleep.

"Sydney?" I asked. I couldn´t believe, that she was really here in the middle of the night. She smiled at me.

"Well hi to you, too". I was still dumbfounded, when she walked into my appartment.

"Are you breaking curfew Sage?" I asked with a huge grin, It really was not like her doing something against any school rules.

"Well, you only life once. Did I wake you?" she asked.

I looked at her and pulled her in my arms.

"You can wake me anytime".

"I´ll hold you to that" she replied with a smile.

Than she began to softly stroke my back. It was that moment, when I realized, I was wearing no shirt and the soft touch of her hands on my naked skin, felt incredible. I shivered a bit. She now stood on her toetips, to kiss me. Kissing her was always breathtaking, but this time, it felt even more fantastic. Out tongues found each others and I felt an urge in her kiss, I´ve never felt before. I was feeling the same way. We stopped for a minute, both out of breath. She coyly smiled at me and took my hand, while starting to walk in the direction of my bedroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Not sure what her intensions were.

"To bed" she said and I didn´t belive my ears. Was she sirious?

"Really Sage? If I had known that it would only take a night visit, to get you there, I would have visited you weeks ago" I said with a laugh. Even though I had been in bed with many girls before, the thought of her lying next to me was inapprehensible. She laughed at my comment and pulled me further to my bedroom. She crawled on to my bed and I followered her. We were lyin next to each other under my blanket and than she said

"I like you without a shirt" her voice was very quiet

" I sure would like you without one, too" I responded and she giggled.

"I know you would" she said. As much as I wanted to do exactly that, get rid of everything she was wearing, it also was kind of exciting to see what she was up to. Besides, I didn´t want to push her.

Suddenly I felt her fingertips on my stomach. I gasped at that touch, I wasn´t expecting that. Very slowly her hands went up, until I felt her fingers brushing over my collarbone. I sighed.

Her touching me was amazing. Even that small, nearly innocent touch, send waves of desire through my whole body. I longed for her, I wanted her.

I grabbed her leg and placed it over my hip. My hand was against her thigh and I pulled her closer to me. I had thoughed our kiss had been passionate before, but it had been nothing in comparison to now. I felt her breathing heavily in my mouth, as my hads wandered up and down her leg. The cloth of her jeans, kind of annoyed me, but I didn´t trust myself, undressing her. Even with all that clothes between us, I really needed to concentrate to stay in controll of my own body.

Than suddenly, I felt her fingertips on one of my nippels. A soft moan escaped my mouth. She did the same thing on the other side and I nearly lost it. I rolled her around, so that I was hovering over her.

"Behave, Sage" I told her and my voice sounded throatily.

"You don´t like that?" she asked in a seductive voice. I chuckeled if only she knew about the fight, that was going on in my head.

"Believe me, I do" I said and began to trail a path of small kisses down her throat. I had to stop her from touching me for a minute. If I didn´t I couldn´t garantee for anything. „Adrian" she sighed softly and the sound of my name coming out of her in that wimmernig way nearly drove me over the edge. How did she do that with only saying my name. It drove me crazy. I wanted to kiss more of her delicate skin, so I started to take of the cardigan she was wearing. I rolled her over once again, so that she was now sitting on top of me. Our eyes met and I was stunned by the passionate look in her eyes. My hands found her bottom. It perfectly fit into my hands. I softly brushed over it and I heared her moan softly.

"Damn Sage, you´re so hot" I said, my voice husky. I pressed her even closer to me and I felt her soft breasts against my chest. I allowed myseld to squeeze that perfect bottom one time, than my hands slowly slid under her shirt, to discover the delicate soft skin of her back. I rolled her to my side. It already went to far. I didn´t want to push her to do anything. And I knew if I take of that shirt, there was no going back.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked and I chukeled.

"You need your sleep Sydney" I replied and even I knew it was lame. She started to protest

"Besides, do you have any idea, how incredebly sexy you are? If we go on, I think I mighed not be able to stop" I admitted.

"Why do we have to stop in the first place?" she went on and I was thinking about it. Yes why did we have to? No I told myself. Not tonight. She deserved something special.

"As much as I want to go on,we´ll take that slow." She stayed quiet for a few seconds

"I love you" she said.

"I love you,too" I replied and I smiled. Shortly there after I noticed that her breath was coming steady. She had fallen asleep.


	10. Waking up

I woke up, when the sun hit my face. I slowly opened my eyes and for a moment I dind´t know where I was. Than yesterdays event came back. I blushed a little bit and slowly rolled over, to look at him. He was still sleeping and I couldn´t resist wathching him. His chest rose and fell steady. I couldn´t believe he was mine. That I was the only one who could watch him like this. His face was relaxed and suddenly I noticed a grin building up on it. I softly smacked him on the chest.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

„Long enough" he chuckeled and opened his eyes and our eyes met.

"Now I´m really feeling stupid" I said blushing.

"There is no harm in looking" he teased. And I smiled. I felt happy, it was absolutely perfect to wake up next to him. Suddenly I froze.

"What time is it?" I sat up, looking around me to find a watch. Of course there was none.

"Adrian, I need to get bak to Amberwood".

"Relax, I already texted Jill, she´s taking care of it. It´s saturday, there is no school and everything is taken care of". He looked very proud of himself, but at the name Jill, I instantly felt worse.

"Did she see?" I asked.

"Did she see what?" he asked.

"Us... yesterday... you know".

"I don´t think so. She probably was asleep. Besides, she is getting better at blending me out, you know". I still wasn´t convinced.

"I hope so" I said. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"I really do. It´s going to be so strange. It´s embarassing." I felt his hands on mine. He gentely pulled them away from my face and looked at me.

"You really don´t need to be embarass about anything" he said, softly pulling me back to lie beside him.

"Well at least I kept my clothes on" I said relieved. „Yes, saidly you did" he teased. And I laughed.

"Don´t play the victim. It wasn´t me who stopped".

"If I hadn´t, your clothes would have been the last thing on your mind right now" he whispered in my ear. I shivered at that thought.

"I really do love you" I said and took his face into my palms. He smiled at me.

"Me too". Our lips were like magnets. We softly kissed. The kiss started sweet but quickly turned into a fierce on. I pressed against him and once again, I felt his hands on my bottom. I sighed his hands brushed over it. My hands were on his back slowly wandering to his waist and up his chest. He stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"Well, that´s my clue" he said pulling away from me.

"What?" I asked I was confused about the aprupt end.

"You´re just to much for me Sage. I really need to get out of bed with you".

His eyes were dark and I gasped at the look he was giving me. It made me feel more than sexy. How could he make me feel this way with just one look? He looked at me with an admiring look on his face.

"Damn I´m a lucky man" he said biting his lip while his gaze was on my body. Every inch his eyes met, burned.


	11. That Jeans - Adrians POV

Adrians POV

I was already at Clarence´s. I waited in agony for Jill, Eddie and Sydney to arrive. Even though I knew, I couldn´t neither kiss nor touch her, I couldn´t wait to see her. It had been too long, again. That no spirit dream thing, really got on my nerves. I knew that she had a point, but I didn´t really know if the prize I paid for keeping the dark feelings away was worth missing her.

I heared a car door bang and knew they were here. I managed to put on a cool face, while I lounched on the coach, watching the door. Jill was the first one to enter the room and I gave her a smile. She came over and huged me. Eddie and I did shake hands and than there was Sydney. All I wanted to do is take her in my arms and kiss her, but all I really could do is give her a smile and a awkward small hug. She seemed to be frustrated by that, too. I could see it in her eyes, when I released her from the way to short embrace.

I already had visited Dorothy before, just to make sure I didn´t waste any of the time she was here.. Jill excused herself shortly after her visit to feed.

"So Adrian," Eddie said "What about christmas? We can´t stay in school, so we have to find some other arrangement. Any suggestions?"

"I already talked to the alchemist about that" Sydney said and it gave me an excuse to look at her.

"They were suggesting to find some place near by. You know with the sun and all."

I nodded and so did Eddie.

"So I guess we have to find some place to stay" Eddie said. "Adrian, could you cover that?" he asked.

"Sure can" I replied. "Any preferences? Pool or anything" I asked with a mischievious smile.

"Just make sure it´s safe" Eddie said rolling his eyes.

Sydney sat directly opposit of me. She looked stunning. I noticed her tight jeans instantly, as she had entered the room. It wasn´t normaly her style. The Sydney I knew never wore anything, that showed much of her figure. I wondered if she had put on that utterly hot jeans just for me. I liked the thought that she did. The white blouse she was wearing was again typical for her, but it still looked sexy. I couldn´t resist to think about slowly open all the buttons and...

"So Adrian, the winter dance is in a few week, are you planning on coming?" my thoughts were interrupted by Sydney and I shook of my thoughts.

"If there is a party, I´m there" I replied with a smile and she rolled her eyes at that. It was cute.

"Well it´s a school dance, so don´t get your hopes up" she said.

"Yea you should come. It´s fun for the whole family" Eddie said with a grin reffering to our cover up. "Jill would really like that" he added.

I was sure he had a thing for her and I also was pretty sure she did, too. But it wasn´t my place, so I kept my mouth about that.

"So it´s a date" I said with a quick look in Sydneys direction and I noticed a small smile on her face when I turned back to Eddie.

When Jill came back we decided to order some food. After discussing about it for what felt like forever, we decided to order chinese. Sydney went to the kitchen to get plates and I joined her, while Eddie and Jill were still talking in the livingroom.

"You shouldn´t be here" Sydney said when she saw me.

"I´m just here to help" I said with a grin.

"Well it´s not really helping" she replied with smile.

"It´s agonizing, isn´t it?" I asked quietly. "All I want to do is throw you on that table and have my way with you" I said in a low voice with a bold smile. My eyes were fixed on her. She knew I was only teasing her but for a second, my head imagined it really happening.

""Adrian, don´t say something like that." She blushed and pretended to be very busy with the plates.

I walked around the counter where she was standing.

"It´s the truth" I whispered in her ear. She blushed even more and turned around, so that she was facing me now.

"You wish" she said and I chucked.

"I have my ways, you know" I said with a grin.

Our faces where really close now and it would only take a few inches to kiss her but she quickly turned around and took the plates with her.

My hand found hers as she was walking away and she stopped moving. Our hands were locked for a few moments. Than she sighed and gave me a sad look.

"We should get back." I sighed, too and let her hand go.

She walked infront of me and I coudn´t resist to look at her bottom. It was perfect. Especially in that jeans.

"Sage, you should wear that jeans more often" I said, when she was about to step into the livingroom. She gazed back at me with a coy look.

"Thought you liked it" she whispered and than she entered the room and as she did, I noticed her walk with a little bit more hip, than she usually did.


	12. Revelation

As always I was sad to leave. And as always I didn´t got enough of him. Not even close. It was frustrating. On the one hand I was happy to spent time with him but on the other hand that just was it. We couldn´t touch or kiss. Well at least not with Eddie beeing there and even if there would only be Jill, I couldn´t imagine doing that in front of her.

It was still strange and we never really talked about Adrian an me. It was kind of awkward knowing, that she could witness a big part of our relationship. And I couldn´t even be mad at her, because she couldn´t help it.

We were on our way back to Amberwood and I was already missing him even though we had just left.

Eddie had to meet some guys for a study group in a cafe, that´s why we had to leave earlier than usual today. And the even short time, we usually had was cut even shorter because of that.

After Eddie was gone there were only me and Jill left in the car.

"Are you ok?" Jill asked as soon as Eddie had ecited the car.

"Yes, sure. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well... you always look so sad when we have to leave." I was about to say something but she stopped me.

"I know I know, you don´t want to talk about that. But it makes my heart ache seeing you two like that all the time. You should spent more time with him. He really misses you, too."

I thoughed about that for a moment.

"And how exactly do you think this could work? There is school, and I´m kind of responsible for you. Besides, don´t you think, that Eddie would get suspicious if I´m away all the time?"

I sighed. "Forget it Jill. It is what it is."

She looked at me once again but didn´t say anything until we arrived at Amberwood and I had parked Latte.

"I know you worry about me and the spirit bond. I get that. And yes it is awkward, but I really try to blend him out. It doesn´t always work but most of the time it does."

I looked away. "Jill, please. Let´s just not talk about that. At least for now. Ok?"

She nodded "Ok. I´m not bringing it up again. Just one more thing and than I will be quiet."

"What? I asked looking at her.

"You know a spirit dream once in a while isn´t to bad for him. He can handle that. At least you guys could see each other more often this way. And at least your mood would brighten up a little and well mine, too. It affects me you know, the way he is feeling I mean."

She took a deep breath the way she always did when she talked a whole lot at one time and I smiled at that.

"Are you sure it would be ok?" I asked uncertain.

She nodded "Yes I´m sure.". She smiled at me in sympathy. "He´s stronger than you think you know. And you make him even stronger."

"Thanks Jill" I said and smiled at her.

We walked in silence back to the school and our ways parted when she remembered that she had to finish some report in the libary for tomorrow.

I walked back to our dorm. As awkward as it was to talk about my relationship with Jill it also was kind of nice. After all she was the only person who kew about us. Well not on purpose, but that wasn´t her fault.

I was reading a book when someone knocked at the door. It was Eddie and I was surprised to see him.

"Jill is at the libary" I told him and thoughed he would leave with this information, but he didn´t.

"Actually Sydney, I really wanted to talk to you." He said and I looked at him surprised.

"What´s wrong? Is there a problem with Jill?" A thousand things went trough my mind but than he shoock his head.

"No, she´s ok. I wanted to talk about something else."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it´s about Adrian" he began.

"Is he ok?" I asked and noticed to late the soupcon of worry in my voice. I tried to put on a cool face.

"Yea yea he is. It´s more about you and him." he went on. I didn´t like the direction this conversation was headed.

"What are you saying?" I carefully asked.

He paused and looked out the window.

"There is something I wanted to ask you" he began. "but I´m afraid you will be mad if I do."

"What is it?" I asked not really sure if I really wanted to know.

"You guys seemed different the last couple of weeks. You act all secretive and kind of strange together. At first I thought you were...fighting or something but know..." he paused again.

I looked at him. I sure wasn´t going to give him any ideas.

"Well, I´m just going to say it" he said "Is there something going on between you two?"

I opened my mouth but shut it again. There really was nothing I was ready to say.

"Sydney" I need to know what´s going on around here" Eddie said.I sighed.

"What do you mean with something?"

He looked at me "something romantic or... well I don´t know...you tell me" he said and I could see the frustration in his eyes.

I was dumbfounded. I had two options. Option one, tell him the truth, option two come up with a good lie, a very good one.

I sighed. "I have to give you that one. You´re a brilliant observer." _Option one it is_ I thought.

"What does that mean Sydney?" he asked.

I was trying to identify what he was thinking about all that but he had put on a perfect poker face. After all he was a guardian.

"I… well...we... it somehow just happened" I said looking away.

Eddie looked at me in surprise, what really surprised me.

"So it´s true. You and Adrian?" he asked.

I nodded. "Well yea" I said, still not looking at him.

"Huh" Eddie just said.

"What´s that supposed to mean?" I asked. Was he angry, disgusted or even shocked? I couldn´t assess it.

"I´m just... surprised I guess..." Eddie said.

"Angry surprised? Disgusted surprised?" I asked.

He looked at me and rose an eyebrow. "Disgusted?"

"Well it´s wrong, isn´t it. I mean not for me. But for other people... I guess it is, isn´t it?"

Eddie looked at me for a few second.

"I like you Sydney. And I like Adrian. So... I guess that´s what counts" he said and I couldn´t believe my ears. His answer was so similar to Jills a few weeks ago.

"I´m happy you feel that way" I said. And I really felt relieved.

"So are you guys dating? Just fooling around?" he asked.

"Fooling around?" I asked. Had he met me?

"Well after all, it´s Adrian we are talking about" he said with a shrug.

"Yes, and me Eddie" I said. "I guess you could call it dating. Well I really like him" I admitted with a blush.

"I really didn´t see that one coming" Eddie said.

"Believe me, neither did I" I answered. "But against all odds, we are happy." I said with a smile.

"So I guess Jill knows?" he asked.

I nodded. "It´s kind of hard to hide something like that from someone who shares a spirit bond with you."

"Must be hard" Eddie said "Well she is always there."

"Yes but she tries her best. She can´t help it." Eddie nodded.

"I know." His mind went somewhere else when her name came up and I was sure I could see a little smile on his face.

"Eddie can I ask you something as well?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

"Do you like her?" He looked at me surprised.

"Who?" he asked.

"Jill" I said.

"Sure I do. She´s Jill. Who couldn´t like her?" he said puzzled.

"I mean more than that" I said and he looked away.

"Sydney that´s complicated" he began and I interruppted him.

"Eddie I just declared my love for a vampire infront of you. And this is coming from an alchemist, a human, so quit the it´s complicated crap" I said.

He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Wow, never heared you swear before" he said "did you say love?" he asked.

I blushed "Not the point Eddie" I said.

"Ok ok... well yes, she is special. I do like her. A lot to be honest...But I´m her guardian. I need to focuse on that. And besides that, she is royalty. She deserves much better..."

It sounded like something he had told himself a few times before and I was about to protest, when the door opened and Jill came inside.

"Oh... hi" she said taken aback by the situation.

Eddie got up and I watched them awkwardly looking at each other for a few seconds. I nearly rolled my eyes at the situation. It was stupid. It was more than obviouse, that Jill had feelings for Eddie, too. They could be happy. Happy like I was with Adrian, only with a million less obstacles.

"Hey Jill...well I was about to leave" Eddie said.

"Oh ok" Jill said and I could see a hunch of disappointment in her eyes.

"Ok Eddie. It was nice to talk to you. Good night" I said with a genuine smile in his direction.

"You two" Eddie said "Good night Jill, see you tomorrow" he said looking at her once again and than he left the room.

"What was that all about?" Jill asked as soon as the door closed.

"Consider my secret relationship not so secret anymore" I said with a sigh.

"You told him?" Jill asked with big eyes.

"He kind of already knew. Well at least he knew something was up" I said.

I recapped our conversation, but didn´t mention the part where we had talked about her. It had nothing to do with me, and I sure wasn´t the one going behind Eddies back and tell her.

This night I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I felt exhausted.


	13. Date Night - Adrians POV

Adrians POV

I was waiting in front of my car outside of Amberwood. We were about to go to the movies and I volunteered to be their ride.

I smiled when I saw Sydney, Jill and Eddie get out. She looked beautiful like always. She didn´t even wear something fancy or anything, but she still looked breathtakingly sexy. She smiled at me and so did I. I really had missed her.

"There you are" I said in played theatrical.

Jill laughed and gave me a hug.

"Don´t tell me" Eddie said "I was waiting for them, too" Eddie said with a grin giving me a handshake.

"Sage, is that true? Did you keep this poor man waiting?" I said with a mischievous smile.

She smiled back at me

"Well, a girl´s got to do what a girl´s got to do" she said and than she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

I was more than surprised. Did she just give me a kiss in front of Eddie? I was standing there for another few seconds, until I realized that everybody already was in the car.

Still dumbfounded, I got inside, too.

Eddie and Jill sat on the back seat and Sydney sat right beside me. I gave her a quick look, but she was talking with Jill.

I looked at her every once in a while and I noticed a small smile on her face. I was absolutely clueless.

15 minutes later we arrived at the cinema and Eddie and Jill already went to buy us tickets, while Sydney stayed with me in the car to find a parking space.

"So you kissed me" I said.

"Well you´re my boyfriend, aren´t you?" she asked with a smile

"Don´t get me wrong, I´m not complaining, but Eddie was there and he saw" I said confused.

"Yea there´s something I wanted to tell you" she said still smiling.

I looked at her still confused.

"He knows" she said.

"He knows what?" I asked.

"About us. We had a talk the day before yesterday and well... it came up."

"It came up?" I asked rising an eyebrow. "How does something like this come up?" I asked chuckling.

"Well he asked" Sydney said "He knew something was up and I came clear"

"Huh" was all I said at first. "So that means..."

"...no more pretending" she finished my sentence with a smile.

I grabbed her hand and stopped the car, even though we still had no parking space. I leaned over to her and looked her in the eyes.

"So I can do this anytime I want?" I said in a low voice and took her hand into my palms.

I slowly pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss. She smiled when our lips parted.

"In theory, yes" she said.

"In theory?" I asked.

"Well it´s still awkward. So take it slow" she said still smiling.

"Good enough" I said with a grin.

A few minutes later, I parked the car. When we got out I pulled her in my arms.

"So I can also do this?" I said and took her hand.

She smiled at me. "This, you can do" she said.

We were walking over the parking place to the cinema. Her hand in mine felt warm. It was strange to touch her outside my apartment or outside a spirit dream. Somehow it felt unreal. But I really enjoyed it.

When Jill and Eddie came into sight, she nearly released my hand but than seemed to remember, that it was ok.

She blushed when Eddie and Jill looked at our entwined hands but she still held it.

"So I guess, secret´s out" I said looking at Eddie.

"I guess it is" he said with a small smile.

For a few seconds there was a awkward silence. Nobody really knew what to say or even where to look, when Jill broke the silence.

"Ok than..." Jill said "You guys want popcorn?"

Sydney chukled and nodded.

When the movie started, Sydney relaxed next to me. I knew, sometimes it was even hard for her to relax when there was only me. Now with Jill and Eddie watching, I could only imagine how difficult it must have been for her.

She couldn´t help it. All the years she was told, how evil vampires were and even though she loved me, every once in a while she seemed to fell guilty for those feelings.

But now, surrounded by darkness, she finally relaxed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

It was always wonderful to feel the warmth of her body next to me and smell the delicate scent of her combined with a hint of warm vanilla.

Even though we were sitting in a dark room, we were still in public. And sharing something so profane with her was outstanding. It was different to only being able to be so close to her in a spirit dream or steel a kiss from her at Clarence´s.

I put my arm around her and she snuggled up to me even closer. It was such a normal thing to do, but something we weren´t able to do on many occasions until now.

I began to stroke softly over her shoulder. I was so caught up in this moment, that I didn´t even know, what had happened in the movie until now. And honestly, I didn´t care.

Sydney was wearing a blue pastel short-sleeved blouse and my hand wandered down a bit to feel her soft skin beneath my fingertips. I noticed her getting goosebumps.

"I like that" she whispered "just sitting here in your arms, watching a movie."

"Me, too" I replied gently lifting her chin, so that I could look at her.

She closed her eyes and we were kissing.

It was exciting to kiss her in the dark. My hand got tangled in her hair and she softly moaned in my mouth, when I brushed over her throat.

After kissing her for what felt like forever and at the same time much to short, she slowly pulled away.

"Let´s watch the movie" she said. It made absolutely no sense. We´d already missed half of it.

My gaze fell on Jill and my jar dropped.

I blinked a few times, just to make sure, my eyes didn´t play tricks on me.

Was Eddie holding Jills hand? I leaned down to whisper Sydney in the ear.

"Look" I said glancing in Jills and Eddies direction.

She followed my gaze and smiled.

"Finally" she said.

"Yea" I said. "I didn´t think, Eddie would actually man up and go for it" I chuckled.

"Seems like we were kind of his inspiration" Sydney said looking at me.

"I guess" I said and gave her a mischievous smile . "Want to inspire them some more?" I ask.

She laughed softly at that and kissed me. "Well, it´s to late for the movie anyways" she said.

Her hand wandered up and down from my chest to my stomach and back again.

It left me wanting more. So much more. I longed for her, her body, her touch, her everything.

Much to soon the light went on. I opened my eyes and and saw Eddie kissing Jill.

My grin grew bigger when they realized that the lights were on and quickly flinched.

I got up "I knew it" I said with a huge grin on my face and Jill tuned to me. She blushed and looked away. Eddie took his hand away and looked like he would love to disappear into thin air.

"Shut up Adrian" Jill said, still not looking at me and got up as well.

We were walking outside in silence and nobody spoke until we were back in the car.

"So, did everybody enjoy the movie?" I asked in a amused voice, knowing exactly none of us had payed much attention to it.

I looked into the back mirror and saw Eddie looking at me. He shook his head and I got the message. I saw Jill blushing again and noticed the big gap between them. I decided to drop the topic.

The rest of the drive I was enjoying holding Sydneys hand. We were talking about the dance that was coming up in a few days and I couldn´t wait to see her than again.

Jill and Eddie didn´t say another word and when we arrived at Amberwood, they couldn´t wait to get out of the car.

"Good night" I called after Jill but she didn´t answer.

"Well Ivashkov, I really did enjoy the movie" Sydney said with a smile.

"So did I Sage" I said pulling her on my lap. She giggled

"I have to go. It´s almost curfew" she than whispered.

"We have 5 minutes left" I replied with a smirk and started to kiss her.

"I´ll miss you" Sydney said when she pulled away.

"I´ll miss you, too" I said honestly.

"Visit me tomorrow in my dreams?" she asked.

"So I´m allowed to do that again?" I asked surprised.

"Every now and than you are" she said with a smile.

"Can´t wait" I said and with one last kiss, she crawled out of the car.

"I love you" she said. "Good night".

"I love you, too Sage. Dream of me" I said giving her a grin.

"Always" she said returning my grin and than she turned and walked away.

_A/N: I wrote a short one-shot of Jills POV in the cinema. _


	14. Taking it Slow

I couldn´t wait to see him. The whole day I was looking forward, to finally fall asleep.

It took me forever this night, because the anticipation was just so big.

I finally doze off at about 1.30 am and soon there after, I found myself in Adrians apartment.

"Finally" he said pulling me in his arms "what took you so long?" he asked with a smile.

"Sorry" I said holding on to him "I just couldn´t fall asleep".

"Never mind, you are here now. Damn I missed you" he said looking me in the eyes.

"I missed you, too. So much" I said giving him a kiss.

I gave him a once-over and was surprised by his choice of wardrobe. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Something I´d never seen him wear before.

"Well you look casual"I smiled.

He laughed "I completely forgot about that I was planing on looking awesome, but then, every time I tried to reach you, you were still awake and somehow I forgot. You want me to change?"

I laughed and thought about that for a second and shook my head. I really liked it. And somehow he looked sexy in those pants.

"No, I like it" I said "it´s kind of sexy" I whispered and blushed a little.

He chuckled. "Sexy huh?" he said pulling me closer to him.

"Mhm" I murmured gasping as our bodies touched.

"Well Sage, right back at you" he said in a low voice gazing at me.

I was wearing white pajama shorts and the matching tank top. Both had a small lace border at the edges. I´d bought them for tonight. Just in case.

He was playing with one of the straps and I shivered. Every inch he touched burned.

He lifted me up and sat down at the coach. I was sitting on his lap now and he was looking at me.

His hands slowly wandered down my back and rested on my waist. He brushed over the lace on my thighs and than run his hand over my stomach back to my back. Slowly up my spine, until his fingertips brushed over my colarbone

"You did that on purpose, didn´t you?" he asked still looking at me and I looked back at him innocently.

"Did what?" I asked brushing my lips against his.

He sighed and started to kiss me. His nails softly squeezed the flesh of my thigh and I bit my lip.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are? And I love it when you bite your lip like this?"

he whispered in my ear, nibbling at my earlobe. I pressed my body against him and kissed him fiercely.

His words got me turned on so much. Even though I would never admit it, it was exactly why I had chosen to wear what I was wearing. Just to hear him say something like that.

He leaned back and pulled me back with him. As I was lying on top of him, his hands found my bottom and he let out a quiet moan when he grabbed it.

I loved the way his hands felt on my body. He always seemed to know exactly how and where to touch me.

Somehow we landed on the floor, but I didn´t mind. All I could think about was his hands on my bottom, on my legs and my back.

I needed to touch more of his perfect body, so I started to take his shirt of.

Before I was able to do it, he rolled me around and took my wrists in his hands, pinning them down over my head.

"The clothes stay on" he said huskily.

I looked at him in dismay. "But I really want to take off your shirt" I said

He chuckled and came closer to me, still pinning my hands to the ground. I looked at him and I saw the passion in his eyes.

"You know I want to do the exact same thing. But not today and definitely not in a spirit dream."

I sighed at that. When did he become the responsible one?

I ached my back, so I could kiss him again. He did kiss me back but I felt his restraint.

He let go of one of my wrists and softly stroke over my golden lily.

"Never thought that I´ll have to slow you down, Sage" he said with a soft laugh and I blushed a little.

"Never thought you would deny an opportunity to undress me" I whispered.

He laughed at that and I smiled as well. I didn´t even know where that came from.

"Yea... never saw that coming neither" he said and slowly got up pulling me with him.

When we were standing again he looked at me.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"And that´s why I want to take this slow. You," he took my face into his palms "are special. And I´m not going to screw this up." He said still looking at me.

His eyes seemed to stare right into my soul and I gulped.

"Ok..." I muttered not being able to say anything else with him looking at me like this.

He smiled and than slowly pulled away.

"So Sage, would you like some gelato to distract us from getting naked?" He asked with a grin.

I laughed "I´d love to" I said and he took my hand and I followed him into the kitchen.


	15. Gelato - Adrians POV

Adrians POV

She sat down at my small kitchen table as I opened the fridge to get the gelato.

I grabbed it and sat down right next to her and handed her a spoon. She took it with a smile.

We were sitting at the table in silence as each of us began to eat spoon after spoon.

I looked at her as she was licking the spoon. I was sure she didn´t even know how incredibly sexy she looked doing that.

She pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged on her chair and took another spoon.

She looked stunning. The pajama she was wearing drove me nuts. She looked so innocent in it, yet like a goddess.

She blushed when she noticed, that I was watching her.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing. I just love having you here" I answered honestly.

She smiled at that and air-kissed me. I chuckled and pretended to catch the kiss in the air.

"It´s late, you should probably go to sleep" she said with a glance at the clock.

"Maybe I should, but I´m not quiet ready to let you go yet" I said pulling her chair with her closer to me.

"You just got here" I said "Don´t leave yet. I can sleep the whole day tomorrow"

She placed the spoon on the table and took my hands.

"Ok. I´m staying" she whispered closing her eyes and giving me a long kiss.

I took another spoon of gelato. I really was happy she wasn´t leaving yet.

"So, I got on the pill" she said casually, taking another spoon looking at me.

I chocked on the gelato in my mouth and looked at her.

She laughed "What?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, as soon as I could speak again.

Our relationship had grown in the last couple of weeks and yes, it had become more and more physical and god knows, I had thought about sex a lot, but her getting on the pill was something I hadn´t expected. At least not yet.

"Well, better safe than sorry" she said with a smile still looking innocent.

I was still dumbfounded when she went on.

"You know me, I need to be in control, so don´t be so surprised."

"I´m not surprised about the fact, that you´re on the pill per se, Sage" I began "but somehow I thought... well... that you needed more time."

She smiled "I just wanted to be prepared" she said with a blush. "I don´t want to rush things, but I thought you should know."

I smiled at her. "Well that´s nice to know" I said with a mischievous smile.

She got up and sat down on my lap.

"I think about those things as well you know" she said looking down blushing "And yes, somehow I´m embarrass to talk about it. But when I´m with you..." she paused "...everything seems so simple." She looked back up and went on "I love you and I trust you and I know, that I want to experience everything with you for the first time."

I lifted her chin and said "I won´t do anything, you´re not ready for. Because I love you."

We ended up kissing again. Her words meant so much to me. It made me proud to know that she trusted me and happy that she loved me. And of course I really got excited by knowing, that she someday wanted to take the next step with me.

After a while we ended up on the coach again. Kissing, touching, happy.

At about 5.30 am I had to let her go. Her alarm would go off in a couple of minutes and even though I didn´t want her to leave, I felt, that I really was getting tiered.

"See you at the dance" she whispered when she slowly faded away in front of my eyes.

"Can´t wait" I replied and than she was gone.


	16. Nothing to Wear

I was standing in front of my closet. Everything in it was either black, white or some brownish/gray color. What was I supposed to wear to the dance? It was frustrating.

The winter ball was tomorrow night and I still didn´t know what to wear. For some reason the dance committee had chosen the theme -Sparkling Wonderland- and I definitely did not have anything to wear.

"Just come with me to that costume store" Jill said. She had been watching me pulling out clothes and putting them back in my closet the last ten minutes.

I sighed.

"I guess I have to..." I said and closed my closet.

A few minutes later we were on our way.

As we entered the store, crowded didn´t even describe what was going on inside. I rolled my eyes.

I wasn´t normaly a person, that took cake of things last minute and now I knew why.

"Jill, we´re never going to find anything here. There are a million people in here and all the good pieces are probably already gone." I said.

"Relax"" Jill replied and began to rifle through huge piles of costumes.

I knew then and there, that she would stay, until we found our costumes and with a sigh I started to go through some costumes as well.

After 20 minutes I was about to give up, when I found a long victorian dress under one of the boxes. I picked it up and it was beautiful. The heavy fabric had silver and blue shades and every now and then, there were little rhinestones sewed on the fabric. Happy to finally being able to leave, I searched for Jill. I found her on the other side of the store.

"Found something?" I asked.

"I did" she said with a smile. "I got one for you and one for me."

"Oh... ehm I already found mine" I said holding up the dress.

Jill looked at it "Well it´s nice, but... there is so much of it" she said.

"What´s that supposed to mean?" I asked. I didn´t really follow.

"Have you ever been to a school dance before?" Jill asked.

"Well...no." I admitted. During my education, there never had been time for something like having fun at a school dance or any other dance for that matter.

"I really like the dress, but I guess the dress I found would look stunning on you" Jill said.

"Ok, than show it to me" I said.

She turned around and gave me a small bundle of fabric. I was staring at it. When I looked at it closer, my jaw nearly dropped. The dress was white with a ton of glitter. I could also see, that it was short. Very short and very tight.

"I´m not going to wear that" I said and handed it over back to Jill.

"Why not?2 she asked.

"It´s to short and to tight. Have you ever seen me wearing something like that?" I asked.

"Well no, but that´s kind of the point" she replied. "It´s a costume dance and you would look amazing in it."

"Jill, that´s not going to happen" I said.

She thought about that for a moment "Adrian would like it" she said with a grin.

I knew he would. I was practically naked wearing it.

Jills grin grew bigger when she noticed me thinking about it.

"Still..it´s not me" I said less convinced than before and she noticed.

I wondered what Adrian was going to say, and I already knew, it would be something that would make me blush, but I would love to hear it.

"Come on Sydney. I already found the matching pair of shoes" she said bringing me back to reality.

She turned around and gave me some silver heals.

"You got to be kidding me" I said. They were really high. At least for me. 7 inches I guessed.

"Just try it on" she plead "just one time. If you still don´t want it I leave it alone."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok" I said taking back the dress and went to the changing room.

When I was done dressing I looked into the mirror.

Was that really me? I had never seen me in anything like that ever before. The dress was really tight but not as short as I thought it would be. It nearly touched my knees. The small spaghetti Straps sparkled as I was turning around to see my behind.

The neckline was decent. Well if it was even possible to call anything about that dress decent. The back neckline on the other hand was pretty low. My legs seemed endless with the heals. I turned around once again.

"Are you done?" I heared Jill asking from outside the cabine.

"Yes" I said, even though I really wasn´t sure about that, and she opened the curtain. Her jaw dropped.

"Wow... you look... amazing" she said. "Sydney you have to get the dress. It´s perfect."

I looked back into the mirror.

"You think so?" I asked. I still wasn´t convinced completely. It just wasn´t something I would normally wear. But like Jill´d said, it was a costume dance after all.

She nodded eagerly "I mean look at yourself. It´s your dress"

I smiled. I kind of liked it. Even though I had never pictured me wearing anything like it, I really did.

"Ok. I´ll take it" I said.

"Really?" Jill asked surprised and I laughed.

"Yes, really" I said closing the curtain again. I once again looked into the mirror and when I changed I was thinking about Adrians reaction. Could he handle it?

On our way back to Amberwood Jill smiled at me.

"It was my comment about Adrian, wasn´t it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What changed your mind" she said with a grin. "Don´t deny it, I know it was." she said with a small laugh.

I blushed. "Yea, I guess it was... kind o"" I admitted.

She giggled and I hoped she would leave it with that. She did and a few minutes later I decided to ask about Eddie.

"So, did you talk to Eddie?" I asked and noticed her stiffen.

"About what?" she asked looking out the window.

"You know about what" I said.

She sighed.

"Yes we talked" she than said.

"And?" I asked.

"It´s complicated. I don´t know..." she said. "Could we talk about something else?"

She still looked outside the window and I noticed, that her hands were in fists. I decided it was for the best to leave well alone.

I´d really hoped, that after our movie night, things had changed between them, but her reaction spoke volumes.


	17. Winter Wonderlad - Adrians POV

Adrians POV

-Sparkling Wonderland- who was even coming up with those themes. Was I supposed to wear something with rhinestones or glitter? No way, not going to happen.

I decided to go with a black suit. Can´t go wrong with that, I thought. Maybe I was going to get some kind of mask on my way to Amberwood.

I stopped at the costume store on my way to the dance and got a black mask. The right half of it was shimmering and I decided that was sparkle enough. Besides, I really didn´t have much of a choice.

I parked my car in front of the school and found my way to the gym. It took me a while. The campus was just to big and in my defense, it was dark.

It was a typical high school dance. The gym was loaded with glitter, fake snow and some mirror balls. I guess the dance committee tried their best to make it look classy, but in my opinion they´d failed.

I scanned the room for any familiar face but didn´t find one, so I sat down to wait.

15 minutes passed and than I saw Jill enter the room. I was about to walk over to say hello, when I saw Sydney.

My jaw dropped. She slowly walked behind Jill and scanned the room as well. I was sure she was looking for me but she didn´t recognize me with the mask.

I decided to leave her in the dark for a few more minutes. I needed some time to process her appearance. She looked drop-dead gorgeous.

I´d thought the jeans had been sexy on her but what I saw now, took my breath away.

The sparkling fabric of her dress lay tight around her body. Her curves came out perfectly and because of the heals she was wearing, her legs seemed endless.

Never in my wildest dreams, had I pictured her like that.

Jill and her were walking through the crowd to find Eddie, whom I hadn´t even noticed before. He was standing on the other side of the room.

I watched Sydney talking with some girl while Jill already had reached Eddie.

I hurried in their direction.

As the girls walked away I used that opportunity to walk over to her.

She was standing in a crowded dark corner and with my mask, I decided it was safe.

I slowly hugged her from behind and she flinched.

"It´s only me" I whispered in her ear and she relaxed.

"Adrian" she said and tried to turn around.

"Not yet" I went on. Slowly my hands rubbed over her stomach and she sighed.

"Stop that" she said giggling.

"You really want that?" I asked and my hand slowly wandered down her thigh until my hands felt her soft skin. I needed to touch her.

She gasped and tried to turn around another time. I pulled her even closer to me.

"I thought so" I said with a grin.

She turned around to face me and I was once again overwhelmed by her beauty.

I slowly pushed her further into the corner. I could hear her breath coming faster than normal while her eyes were still on me.

I made sure no one was looking and brushed a kiss on her lips. She softly sighed.

"You still want me to stop?" I asked again huskily. I sure didn´t want to.

She shook her head and gulped.

She looked stunning with that blush on her cheeks. My hands were on her waist now and all I could do was stare at her.

Than she quickly took my hand and pulled me in the direction of the exit. We walked across the room and she let go of my hand as soon as we were in a less crowded area.

"Where is your car?" she asked when we stepped outside.

I nodded in the direction I had parked. And when she started to walk in this direction, I was more than willing to follow her.

I had parked pretty far away so we had to walk a few minutes. We did that in silent.

When my car came into sight I searched for my keys in my pocket.

With a click the car opened and she crawled onto the back seat. I followed her.

She leaned against the window and carefully watched me. It was pretty dark on the parking space. A few street lights enlightened the area, but the one next to my car seemed to be broken.

I came closer until my lips nearly touched hers. The electricity between us was nearly tangible.

"Now where were we?" I asked and pulled her closer to me. She gasped at that fierce touch.

I looked at her once again. She looked like a goddess.

Her cheekbones looked even more defined in the dull light. And that dress...

"What were you thinking wearing that dress?" I whispered and than my lips crushed down on hers. She welcomed them with a sigh.

I stroke the soft skin of her back and her hands were tangled in my hair.

She quickly pulled of my mask and looked at me for a second. Than she took my hand.

"I think you were about to touch me" she said quietly and dragged my hand to her thigh.

A moan escaped my mouth as I felt the soft flesh of her thigh. I pushed the dress up a little, just to be able to touch more of her perfect skin.

Her hands went inside my jacket and she started to undress me. First she took of my jacket and than she started to pull on my button-down shirt to get it out of my pants.

As much as I wanted her to go on, I stopped her. I gently pushed her away. That wasn´t how she should loose her virginity. She looked at me surprised.

"Don´t you...want that?" she asked. Her voice was a small whisper now.

"Of course I do. It´s all I can think about, since I saw you tonight wearing that dress." I said huskily.

"So don´t stop" she said with a smile, pulling me closer again, starting to unbutton my shirt.

"We are in a car Sage" I said.

"I know that. I dragged you here" she said with a grin.

"So what happened to taking it slow?" I asked.

She just smiled at me. The next button opened. There were only 3 more left.

I had to react now.

"And as much as it kills me to say that, we´re not doing that tonight. Believe me, you would regret it". I said still looking at her.

„Yes, Adrian Ivashkov denies yet another opportunity to have sex with the most beautiful girl on the whole planet". I threw my hands in the air and spoke with a theatrical voice that made Sydney laugh.

"Sometimes I think you´re to good to be true" she said still a smile on her face.

"But you liked the dress, didn´t you?" she asked.

"Sage, are you for real? I couldn´t imagine anything more sexy on you. Well except you wearing nothing" I said with a mischievous smile and she laughed again.

"I love you, Adrian Ivashkov" she said and gave me a small kiss.

"I love you, too" I said.

With a sigh I buttoned up my shirt again and Sydney was pulling down her dress.

I once again took a look at my beautiful girlfriend and after a few moments of silence I took her hand to get back to the dance.


	18. Jealousy

We entered the gym again.

I was still feeling his hand in mine, even though he had let go of it minutes before.

I hated the fact that we were supposed to be related. It didn´t even allow us to hold hands.

I gave him one last look and we stepped inside.

Adrian was on his way to get us drinks and I was looking for Jill and Eddie.

I couldn´t find them and decided to wait for Adrian to search with him.

"Damn Melbourne" someone said and I turned around.

I looked into the eyes of a guy I knew from my history class. His name was Joseph.

He gave me a once-over and didn´t make a secret about his thoughts.

"You should dress like this more often. You look hot" he said rising his eyebrow.

I instantly felt naked. I could feel his eyes on my legs and on my chest.

The guy next to him came closer and looked at me as well.

He nodded in agreement.

"What do you want?" I asked. I felt really uncomfortable.

"Just one dance with you" Joseph said with a grin.

I think his look was supposed to be sexy, but it really wasn´t.

"No thanks" I said turning around.

"Come on Melbourne" he said reaching for my arm and grabbing it.

"I said no thanks" I shook him of and started to walk away and they followed me.

"What´s one dance" the other guy said. I believe his name was Alec. "Maybe you like me better?" he asked with a smug smile at me.

"I´m not interested. Just leave me alone" I said. My voice was icy now.

I saw them changing a look and stepping closer to me and I automatically flinched away.

Suddenly Adrian stepped besides me.

"She said no" he said with a cold voice.

They both looked at him amused.

"And you are?" Joseph asked with a smirk smile crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Her brother" Adrian said with a hard voice still looking at them.

"Come on, all we want is one dance. Your sister deserves some fun" Alec said taking a step in our direction.

Adrian took one step in his direction as well.

"Fun. You sure that´s all you want?" Adrian asked and I could hear the anger in his voice.

I saw his muscles tense as he spoke and I had never seen him like this before.

"Adrian it´s ok. Let´s just go" I said quietly.

"No Sydney, it´s not ok, I want them to apologize for their behavior" he said through gritted teeth.

His gaze was still on both of them and I saw their eyes changing.

For a brief second it seemed like they were somewhere else.

"Sorry" Alec than said, still looking at Adrian.

"Yea, Sorry" Joseph said as well and I realized, that Adrian had used spirit.

A slight chill ran up my spine and I had to admit, that I didn´t like that.

"So that wasn´t to hard, was it?" Adrian said.

Than he turned around and looked at me. I looked back and looked once again at Joseph and Alec. The expression in their eyes was still not back to normal. Somehow they looked dreamy.

Adrian started to walk away and I followed him.

"You didn´t have to do that" I whispered with a soupcon of worry and anger.

For a few moments he just kept walking.

"No, you´re right, they deserve worse" he said through gritted teeth. "I know those types of guys Sydney. Believe me, dancing was the last thing on their mind".

He said and I noticed, that his hands were in fists.

I didn´t want to see him like this and the anger soon vanished and my worry grew.

"Adrian" I said gently, reaching for his hand. As I touched it, I remembered, that he was my `brother` and took my hand back.

"Don´t be like that" I said still looking at him and trying to keep pace with him.

He suddenly stopped and I nearly stumbled on him.

Than he looked at me. The anger slowly vanished from his eyes and he looked at me apolitically.

"You´re right. I´m sorry. I didn´t want to ruin your night... I guess that´s the prize I have to pay for having such a perfect girlfriend" he whispered with a little smile.

I smiled at him and I figuratively saw his tension fade away, while he took a deep breath.

"They´re not worth our time" I said. "And yes, I´m _your _girlfriend" I went on emphasizing the word `your`.

"I only want you" I whispered making sure he was the only one who could hear me.

He smiled at that and I was glad to see, that he was back to being my Adrian again.

I saw his hand twitch in my direction and only a second later relax again besides him.

"Damn, I really hate that" he said. "I guess it wouldn´t be very brotherly of me to kiss you, right?" He said with a low voice.

I shook my head and gave him a small smile.

"Come one, let´s find Jill and Eddie" I said.

"Yea, where are they" Adrian wondered scanning the room.

"Only one way to find out" I answered with a sigh and we started to look for them.


	19. I will miss you

It was Saturday and we were on our way to Clarence´s. As we were driving my phone buzzed and I saw, that it was my dad.

Great! I thought. Just what I needed. Since I was driving, I decided to call him back as soon as we arrived. Instantly my mood changed. My father never called to ask about me. It always had to do with work.

I parked Latte and told Eddie and Jill that I was going to call my father. They nodded and already went inside, while I sat down in the garden behind the house to make the call.

"Sydney?" my father answered the phone.

"Yes Dad. It´s me" I answered.

"Where are you?"

"I´m at Clarence´s house" I said.

"The moroi guy?"

"Yes, it´s time for Jills feeding" I explained.

He made a disgusted sound at that.

"Sydney, we need you in Boston" he than said without further ado.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"We have to sort out some problems. Something about your report from one of your last jobs, doesn´t add up, so your attendance is necessary" he said in a cold voice.

"When do I have to be there?" I asked.

"You´ll have to take the first plane tomorrow morning" he said.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Ok. I´ll book a flight immediately" I said.

I flinched, when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head.

I smiled when I looked into emerald green eyes. Adrian had stepped behind me.

He began to softly stroke my back while I was still listening to my father.

"Don´t disappoint me. It´s important" he said.

"Yes Sir. I´ll be there" I said and with that he disconnected, without saying goodbye or asking about me

I put the phone on the table right next to me and sighed.

"What´s wrong?" Adrian said leaning in to kiss me.

"Nothing. I should be used to that by now" I said giving him a kiss.

"Your father?" Adrian asked sitting down next to me.

I nodded "It would be nice to hear something nice from him every once in a while. Or he could at least ask how I am" I said looking at my phone.

"I´m sorry" Adrian said taking my hand into his.

I smiled at him "It´s ok. Like I said, it never had been different".

"So what did he want?" Adrian asked softly brushing over my hand with his thumb.

I enjoyed the warm feeling his touch gave me.

"Yes, about that" I began "I need to go to Boston"

He looked at me with big eyes "When? And how long?" He asked.

"I have to leave first thing tomorrow and I really don´t know how long I´ll be away" I sighed.

"Why do you have to go? Isn´t there anybody else they could send?" he asked.

I shook my head "There seems to be some kind of a problem with paper work and they need me there to... well I don´t know what I´m supposed to do there exactly. It has to do with one of my last jobs" I explained.

He pulled me closer to take my face in his hands.

"I don´t want to let you go" he said gently.

"I don´t want to go, either" I said with a sigh.

He looked at me and than leaned in to kiss me again. This time the kiss didn´t end so quickly.

He pulled me on his lap and I slung my arms around his neck, while his hands wandered up and down my back.

His tender lips felt warm on mine and I couldn´t bear the thought of not being able to kiss him, while I was gone.

I pressed my body against his and he let out a quiet moan when my tongue found his. I completely lost myself in the kiss and shivered when his hands cupped my bottom.

I than realized that we were still in Clarence´s garden and I slowly pulled away. I knew, that nobody could see us from the street, but still, I didn´t feel comfortable making out with him in public.

"I got something for us" Adrian said smiling at me.

"You did?" I asked rising an eyebrow.

He reached in his pocket and handed me a phone.

I took it and smiled at him in confusion "Thanks, but I already have one of these" I said looking at it.

He laughed "It´s just for us. Nobody knows about it" he explained.

I understood and smiled at him. Giving him another kiss.

"And you said I was smart" I said with a wink still smiling "You are the smart one" I said.

He chuckled "I have my moments of brilliance here and there" he said with a mischievous smile.

"It´s perfect" I said.

We were sitting there in the sun for the next 30 minutes. Just enjoying each others company.

His arms were around my waist and I had leaned against his chest.

I felt his chest steadily rise and fall and the scent of him gave me a safe comfortable feeling, that touched my heart.

Even though we had only been together for about a month, I couldn´t imagine my life without him.

"I really hope you´ll be back for Christmas" Adrian said stroking my arm.

I got goosebumps and gave him a sad look "I hope so, too" I replied with a sigh.

Christmas was only one week away and I had been looking forward to spent every day with him.

I promised myself to do everything in my power to be back as soon as possible.

Than I heard someone clear his throat and we turned around. Eddie was standing in the door frame looking at us with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to leave in a couple of minutes" he said.

"Ok" I said "I´ll be right there"

Eddie nodded and turned around.

Adrian and I got up and he pulled me in his arms.

""I´ll miss you terribly" he said looking into my eyes.

I sighed "I´ll miss you, too" I replied "But at least, we have these" I said with a smile pulling out the phone he had just given me.

He smiled and gave me a long intense kiss that made my knees weak and my heart light.

"I´ll be waiting under the Christmas tree for you, Sage" he said with a wink and I chuckled.

"I´ll do my best to be there" I promised.

Than I heard Jill calling for me and with another sigh we let go of each other.

As we left the house I saw him form the words `I love you` with his lips and I smiled at him.

`I love you` I said back in silence and than I got into Latte.

I really hoped that I would be back really soon.


	20. Boston

My alarm went of at 5 am and I pulled the blanket over my head. It was definitely much to early.

Than I heard a quiet buzz. I looked at my phone and really was confused. No message, no email no missed call.

I got up and went to the bathroom. On my way there, my gaze fell on the messenger bag I wore yesterday and suddenly I remembered my new second phone.

I grabbed the bag and started to rifle through it, until I held the phone in my hands.

I got a new message from Adrian. I smiled and opened it

\- I already miss you like crazy. Come back soon -

\- I´ll do my best. I love you - I wrote

I was about to put the phone back into my bag, when another message came in.

\- I love you, too Sage -

I smiled and felt the butterflies in my stomach. I really was going to miss him.

10 hours later I stepped outside the airport into the cold crisp air of Boston. I was really glad, that I brought a coat with me.

I quickly walked to the taxi stand in front of the airport and the taxi driver helped me with my suitcase.

"Thanks" I said and sat down inside the taxi.

"Where to?" the man asked.

"The Boston Park Plaza Hotel" I said and he nodded.

I looked outside the window and realized that it had began to snow. It looked beautiful and I wished Adrian could see it. The little white balls slowly danced in the air until they melted on the concrete.

I pulled out my phone, the one Adrian had given me, and dialed his number.

"Sydney" he said after just one ring.

"Hey" I said already smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Are you already there? How are you?"

"Yes. I´m in a taxi right now and I miss you. I just wanted to hear your voice" I said.

"I miss you, too. I would love to have you here right now" he said

I sighed "What are you doing?" I asked.

"To be honest, I´m still in bed" he said with a chuckle.

I smiled "Yes, definitely the place I would like to be right now, too" I said.

"Sage, are you dirty talking to me?" Adrian asked and I could nearly hear his raised eyebrow and the mischievous smile through the phone.

I blushed "You know what I mean" I said with a snicker.

"I know what I mean" he said and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Anyways," I said trying to change the subject " just wanted to check in"

"Ok than, take care and come back soon" he said "Call me later?" he asked.  
"Sure" I said "I love you"

"I love you, too" he said and I hang up.

Only a couple minutes later the car pulled up in front of the hotel and I handed the driver some cash.

He handed me my suitcase and I walked through revolving door into the lobby.

I walked across it and checked in at the front desk.

"Sage?" The man asked.

"Yes" I said.

"There is a man waiting for you at the bar Miss Sage" he explained and I nodded.

"Thank you" I said.

"You can leave your luggage with us Miss Sage" he said and I thanked him again.

When I entered the bar, I saw my father and I walked over to him.

"Hey Dad" I said.

He turned around and gave me a once-over.

"Sydney" he just said and I sat down next to him. I wasn´t even expecting a hug or any other sign of affection.

"So what is the problem?" I asked.

"The problem is, that there are missing some dates and names in the report you sent to the alchemist young lady" he said with a cold voice.

"That´s impossible" I said. If I did something, I did it right. I was 100% sure of that.

"We´ll see about that" he said.

I didn´t start to argue with him. I knew it wouldn´t change anything.

"Did you bring your report from Palm Springs with you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, it´s in my suitcase" I said.

"Very well. Than go get it. We´ll meet at 6pm in the restaurant" he said.

I was about to leave when he went on

"And Sydney, maybe you change and take a shower"

I just nodded and walked in the direction of the elevators. When I stepped inside I took a deep breath.

I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head. I was wearing black pants and a white blouse. How didn´t I match the alchemist´s dress code?

At 6 pm I left my room. I had changed into a black pencil skirt and yet another white blouse. I had redone my makeup and my hair was in a stiff bun.

When I entered the restaurant I instantly saw which table I was expected at.

It wasn´t my father I recognized, he was sitting with his back to my direction, it was more the uniformity of the clothes everybody was wearing. I fitted in perfectly.

Only a few weeks ago, I probably wouldn´t even had notice that, but now, I felt kind of disguised in my outfit.

I took one deep breath and entered the room.

"Miss Sage" an older woman greeted me and I polity smiled at her.

"Mrs Devenbrook, it is a pleasure to meet you again" I said.

She shook my hand and gave me a stiff smile.

I walked over to two other men and another woman on the table and greeted them as well, than I sat down next to my father. He gave me an approved look and I gave him a small smile.

After a couple hours I was back in my room. I felt exhausted and nearly made it to my bathroom.

The evening had been nerve-racking. I had to go through every paper and every folder of my job in Boston another time. They had asked a million questions and I had given them a million answers.

At the end it was clear, that the mistake wasn´t on my side, but nobody even began to apologize for anything.

I changed into my pajama, washed my face and snuggled under the heavy blanket. I was really tiered after the flight and the meeting.

With tiered arms, I reached for my phone to call Adrian. I had promised and I really needed to hear his voice.

"Sage, finally. I almost thought you forgot about your boyfriend" he answered the phone with a chuckle.

"Never" I said with a smile. "I just had a really long day and I kind of forgot about the time difference" I apologized.

"What happened?" he asked and I gave him a recap.

"That sucks Sage, I´m really sorry about that" he said with sympathy.

"Thanks Adrian" I replied. I really missed him.

"So, when are you coming back?" he asked and I smiled again.

"The day after tomorrow" I said with a sigh "We have to meet again with the girl who messed up the report. Poor girl" I said.

"Well that´s good news. You coming back so soon I mean. Not the girl" Adrian said.

"Will you come get me at the airport?" I asked.

"Of course. I´ll be there" he said "Can´t wait"

I smiled "Ok. I´m really looking forward to see you Adrian" I said. "Don´t be mad, but I really need to get some sleep" I went on.

As much as I loved to talk to him, I barely could keep my eyes open.

"Ok gorgeous. Sleep well and I see you soon" Adrian said.

"You, too Adrian" I whispered and only a few seconds after hanging up, I fell asleep.


	21. Speechless - Adrians POV

Adrians POV

I was up pretty early today. Sydney was coming back today and I had planed to cook for her, something I normally don´t do. But I thought it might be nice to welcome her back with a homecooked meal.

I had already been to the supermarket around the corner and now stood in front of the groceries piles.

I had 3 hours left, until I had to get her from the airport and I really hoped it was enough time.

I pulled out my phone to check the recipe again. I decided on a easy Mousse au Chocolate and Melanzane Parmigiano.I didn´t even know why the dish popped into my mind, but somehow it reminded me of her.

Sydney would arrive at 5 pm, what meant we had about 5 hours together, until curfew. I already knew now, that the time wouldn´t be enough, but I was happy to being able to see her at all.

After 2 hours I stood in front of my oven watching the Melanzane Parmigiano. The Mousse was already in the fridge.

I had to say, I was a little proud of myself. Everything had turned out perfectly and the only thing I had to do now, was hop under the shower, get dressed and drive to the airport.

One hour later I was standing in front of the milky door at the airport. I´ve watched many people walk through it and I couldn´t wait to see her. I´d missed her really bad. I longed for her touch, her scent and the way she was laughing.

Than I saw her. She scanned the crowd in front of the door and when our eyes met, she smiled at me.

She looked stunning. Her hair was falling loosely over her blue linen blouse and I grinned.

Blue? Really? It wasn´t a color she normally wore, but the color made her eyes shine even more.

I wanted to run over to her, pull her in my arms and kiss her with all the love I felt in my heart, but I reminded myself, that we were in a public area and that she was an alchemist and I was a moroi.

She slowly walked over to me and came to a stop in front of me.

I smiled at her "Damn I missed you" I whispered and she blushed a little. I loved the way her cheeks turned into that delicate light pink.

"I missed you, too" she whispered as well and I saw her arms twitch, as if she wanted to hug me, too.

"Let´s go" I said taking her bag and she nodded.

I inhaled her amazing scent as we were walking to my car in silence. How could anybody smell so good?

As soon as we sat down in my car, I broke the silence.

"Blue Sage?" I asked "That´s new".

She laughed "Well, I decided it was time for a little change of wardrobe" she said still smiling.

"It looks beautiful on you" I said honestly and she gave me smile, that touched my heart.

I took her hand and looked at her. I probably would never get over her beauty. The delicate golden lily tattoo reflected the dull light of the neon lights and made her face seemed to glow from inside.

"Ok, we really need to go Sage, I need to kiss you" I said watching her lips.

"Sounds like a plan" she said and we quickly left the parking deck.

We arrived at my apartment about 30 minutes later and the rain came down in sheets.

It wasn´t typically for Palm Springs, but after the heatwave the last couple of days, I didn´t mind it.

I parked the car and stopped the engine.

After turning off the windshield wipers, it immediately felt like we were isolated from the outside world. I couldn´t see anything outside the car and I was sure nobody could look inside either.

"I made dinner" I said with a smile.

"You did?" Sydney asked with a surprised smile.

I nodded "I thought it would be nice" I said, smiling back at her.

"I didn´t know you can cook" she said sliding closer to me.

I chuckled "We´ll see about that" I said.

She slid even closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered, her lips only a few inches away from mine "I guess I´ll have to make up for that" she went on.

I was about to tell her, that I had a few things in mind, when I felt her lips on mine.

She pulled me closer to her, pressing against my chest. I could hear the raindrops patter on the roof of my car and feel her warm hands on my neck pulling me even closer to her.

My hands slowly wandered to her back and under her shirt, until my hands touched her soft skin. She shivered under my touch and I lost myself in the incredible feeling of her tongue on my lips, her scent in my nose and the warmth of her body.

When we were both breathing heavily, she slowly pulled away.

"We should go inside" she said sounding throatily.

"Yea, we should" I said.

She smiled at me and than opened the door, jumped out of the car and began to run through the rain with a shriek .

I laughed and followed her. I quickly opened the door and we stepped inside.

Even though it had only been a few steps, we were both drenched.

She looked at me with a huge smile and rifled through my hair.

"I think I´ve never seen your hair so flat" she laughed.

I mussed it up a bit and gave her a grin.

I noticed the fabric of her blouse lying tight on her body. I could see the verge of her bra through the cloth and nearly had to force myself to look back into her eyes.

"Like what you´re seeing?" Sydney said with a teasing voice and I nearly blushed.

"You bet" I said with a coy smile and she tiptoed to give me another kiss.

I put my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"You should change into something dry"

"Yea, I should" she whispered back.

Than she took a few steps back and began to slowly open one button of her blouse. Her gaze was still on me, as she slowly opened another button.

I watched her and my jar nearly dropped at her action. Her lips opened a bit as she opened the third button and I was absolutely positive, that I´ve never been so turned on by anything ever before.

I could now see the skin between her breasts and a bit of her black bra.

She opened yet another button and I wasn´t able to move. I just watched her as her fingers slowly stroke over her skin, to open another button.

When she had opened all buttons she smiled at me innocently.

"May I borrow a shirt?" she asked.

I gulped and tried to find my voice.

"Eh... sure, just check the closet" I muttered, still absolutely stunned by her.

She smiled at me and turned around to walk into my bedroom. While she was walking, she peeled of the fabric from her wet body and the blouse fell on the floor in front of my bedroom, where she disappeared in with one last grin at me.

It took me a few seconds to realize what just had happened.

Sydney Sage had made me absolutely speechless. I was still standing next to my door trying to collect my thoughts.

My first instinct was to follow her into my bedroom. I took a couple of deep breaths thinking about it.

I shook my head with a chuckle, still dumbfounded.

I tried to distract me from my nearly naked girlfriend, by putting the Melanzane Parmigiano back into the oven.

"Smells delicious" I heard her say behind me, while I was searching for plates.

She sat down on the other side of the counter and I smiled at her.

She was wearing one of my white button-down shirts and still looked sexy as hell.

"I hope you´re hungry" I said.

And she grinned at me.

"Sure am Adrian" she said with an alluring voice and I couldn´t overhear the double meaning in her words.

I walked around the counter and pulled her in my arms.

"Careful Sage" I whispered with a smile.

"Or what?" she asked, before my lips came crushing down on hers.

I realized, that she only wore the button-down shirt and my desire grew.

She softly sighed, when my hand touched her thigh and she slung her legs around my waist.

I felt her body tremble when my fingertips softly stroke over the soft skin of hers and she softly bit my lip and a moan escaped my mouth.

Than the timer went of and I looked over to the oven. I sighed and Sydney released me with a smile.

"Good I missed you" I said pulling away from her to turn off the timer and get the Melanzane out of the oven.

Dinner was delicious and Sydney kept going on about my kitchen skills.

It was nice to have dinner with her. Just with her. No Eddie, no Jill. Just us. These occasions were rare and therefor extra special and worthwhile.

Much to soon, the time went by and I had to bring her back to Amberwood soon.

"Just stay" I plead, when she started to get her cloth out of the dryer.

She looked at me and smiled "Well...maybe my connecting flight was canceled?" she said with a grin.

"Yes, that´s what happened" I encouraged her pulling her in my arms.

She slung her arms around my neck "...and I have to take the next flight, which leaves tomorrow" she went on smiling.

I nodded "not your fault" I said with a grin.

She thought about it for a moment and than nodded.

"Ok, I´ll stay, just give me a minute to call the school" she said with a smile.

We spent the rest of the evening on the coach. She was snuggled up in my arms and we were watching TV. Every now and then we got distracted by each others touch which led to more kissing and more touching.

I wished it would be possible to spent every night with her like that and I couldn´t wait for Christmas break to finally arrive.

After a couple hours we went to bed, when I realized, that Sydney had fallen asleep in my arms.

She cuddled up to me and softly began to caress my stomach. It was perfect, lying in bed wit her.

"I had a wonderful evening. Thank you" Sydney said with a small yawn.

"So did I" I replied with a smile pulling her even closer to me.

"And Adrian, next time I undress myself, it´s ok to follow me" she said quietly and I could feel her smile.

I grinned "Next time Sage, I will do that for you" I whispered.

She softly laughed at that.

"Ok, you do that" she said chuckling pulling the blanket tighter "Good night Adrian" she whispered.

"Good night Sage, I love you" I said kissing her forhead.

"I love you, too Adrian" she whispered already nearly asleep.

I softly stroke her back and seconds later, I heard her breath coming steadily. She had fallen asleep.


	22. Good Morning Sunshine - Adrians POV

Adrians POV

I woke up, because I felt something on my neck. Something warm and soft.

I slowly managed to open my eyes and I smiled, as I saw Sydney lying next to me. She was putting small kisses on my neck and than reached my earlobe.

I chuckled.

"Good morning sunshine" she breathed into my ear and I got goosebumps all over my body.

"Well that´s something I love to wake up to" I said looking at her.

She was still wearing my button-down shirt and I got a peek at the black bra she was wearing underneath it. She looked utterly sexy.

She smiled and pulled my head to her, so that she could kiss me. I welcomed her lips with mine and I turned around a bit, so that I was facing her completely.

She put her hands on my face and deepened the kiss. Her tongue softly went over the seam of my lips and I shivered.

My hands went down her back and I suddenly remembered, that she didn´t wear pants. Slowly, so that she could stop me any second, my hands wandered down, until I felt the soft fabric of her panties.

I moaned as my hands cupped her perfect round bottom and I felt her tender skin. I brushed a cross the perfect curves of her and enjoyed the sound of her soft moan.

My fingertips dug into the flesh of her thigh and she sighed heavily.

By now, I knew that her thighs were kind of a sensitive area and I lingered there, stroking and squeezing softly, while she began to stroke over the skin of my haunch. I moaned as a my body began to tremble under her touch.

I was thinking about what she had said yesterday, about undressing her and my breath instantly came heavier.

"I love it when you touch me like that" Sydney whispered and I gasped as her thumb slowly went under the hem of my pants.

Suddenly she stopped the touch and I opened my eyes.

"I need to get back to Amberwood" she said and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I asked, not able to believe, that she really would leave me high and dry like that.

She rolled around and sat on her knees besides me.

"It´s almost 9 am. I told Mrs. Weathers I´ll be there at 10" she said innocently.

"Saaage, that´s really not fair" I complained turning around to bury my face in my pillow.

I needed to concentrate. I needed to think about something besides Sydneys nearly covered body next to me and her thumb in my pants. I needed to think about anything else than her wearing my button-down shirt and the black bra she was wearing. I neede to think about anything but that.

When I looked back at her she had a small smile on her face.

"I´m sorry" she said but I saw in her eyes, that she really wasn´t.

"Oh, so you want to play that game?"" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"I really don´t know what you´re talking about Adrian" she said said still looking innocent.

"You´ll see" I said and I quickly pulled her back to me to give her another kiss. She screamed in played outrage but soon began to laugh as she was trying to escape my embrace with little effort.

A few minutes later she kissed me one last time and than got up.

I watched her walk into the bathroom blowing me another kiss and seconds later I heard the shower.

I was still lying in my bed, while I imagined Sydney taking a shower right that minute.

I quickly pushed the thought away. _Not helping _I murmured to myself.

I decided to get up. I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. I really needed a distraction.

10 minutes later, Sydney came out of the bathroom already dressed in the clothes she´d worn yesterday.

"Coffee" she said with a smile "Adrian, you´re the best"

I smiled at her "I know you need it like air" I said and handed her a cup.

She sat down and took a sip with closed eyes.

A couple minutes later we were in my car and on our way to Amberwood. I parked the car and Sydney looked at me.

"Thanks again for everything Adrian" she said with a smile.

"Anytime Sage" I said returning her smile.

"So I see you on thursday?" Sydney asked.

"Yep, Can´t wait" I said with a genuine smile.

"Ok than, I´m really looking forward to spent Christmas with you" She said.

"So do I" I replied "And I can´t wait to spent one whole week with you""I went on, taking her hand for a moment.

Than she got out of the car and I helped her with her suitcase.

"Bye" she said touching my hand a little longer than necessary when I handed her the suitcase.

"See you soon Baby" I whispered and I saw her blush a little by me calling her Baby.

She walked over to the school and turned around once again to wave at me. I waved back and than she went into the building.


	23. Manual Labor - Sydneys & Adrians POV

Jill, Eddie and I arrived at the adress Adrian had given me late afternoon.

The first thing I noticed, when we entered the property was a pool and I rolled my eyes at that. It was completely unnecessary but so typical for Adrian that it made me smile.

The house was surrounded by a high rhododendron buches and it was in the middle of an residential area. It was painted in a beautiful off-white color and looked like one, out of Beverly Hills 90210.

"It´s beautiful" Jill said with big eyes.

She was right. It really was.

"Not as beautiful as you are" I heard Eddie mutter quietly and I looked at him in surprise.

He stood there with his perfect guardian poker face and I wasn´t sure if I had imagine him saying anything.

He still looked like he didn´t say anything, so I kept walking in the direction of the front door.

Adrian had arrived a couple hours before. He´d told me, that he had to take care of something before we arrived, but didn´t tell me what exactly it was.

I was about to knock on the door, when the door opened and Adrian was standing right in front of me.

As always I felt the butterflies in my stomach and my smile growing bigger.

"Finally" he said with a smile "What took you so long?" he asked.

He pulled me inside and gave me a kiss before he greeted Jill and Eddie.

"A pool Adrian? Really?" Eddie said with a laugh as he gave Adrian a handshake.

"Come on" Adrian said with a huge grin "We´re on vacation" he said.

Jill laughed at that and gave him a nudge.

"I guess you´re right" she said still smiling.

I was leaning against Adrians shoulder while I was looking around me. The house was even more beautiful from the inside, than it was from the outside.

Everything was held in white and a dark brown and even though it was a modern house, it looked comfortable and cozy and Iinstantly fell in love with it.

We slowly walked into the living room and Adrian took my hand and stopped for a moment, so that we were a little behind Eddie and Jill.

"I can´t believe we are staying here for a whole week" I said smiling at him.

He put his arm around me and the warm feeling I felt whenever I was near him spread through my whole body.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? It´s perfect" I said with another look around.

He smiled at me kissed my hair.

"Wanna see what I had to organize before you arrived?" he asked mysteriously.

I nodded and we walked around a corner.

There it was, big, beautiful and glowing.

A huge Christmas tree was standing in one corner of the living room. It had beautiful golden ornaments all over it and on top of it I saw a delicate golden cross. There seemed to be a million little lights and it absolutely took my breath away.

I stood there for a few seconds just admiring it´s beauty.

"Oh Adrian, it´s beautiful" I than said "You did this?"

He nodded with a proud expression on his face.

"I thought Adrian Ivashkov doesn´t do manual labor" I said with a grin.

"It was worth seeing your eyes shine like this" he said with a gentle chuckle.

Than Jill came over to us, shrieking in happiness, giving Adrian a huge. He smiled at her.

"Well, it´s Christmas after all" Adrian said.

We stood there for a couple more minutes, until we continued our little house tour. We walked through the big modern kitchen and finally were standing on the terrace in front of the pool.

Around the pool, the garden was pretty wild. A million different flowers bloomed in the high grass.

I was absolutely mesmerized. It looked like a wild meadow, well if you blend out the pool.

Finally we made it to the bedrooms. There were four of it and I looked at him.

"Separate bedrooms?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hell no" he whispered and I giggled.

Eddie and Jill picked the rooms on the left side and Adrian and me therefor took one of the rooms on the right side.

I stepped inside and took in the beautiful room. Adrian really had done an awesome job in finding this place.

As soon as Adrian closed the door behind us, he pulled me in his arms.

I giggled and slung my arms around him.

"You´re wearing blue again" he whispered, softly stroking over my blue blouse"I love the color on you" he went on.

I smiled at him "I know" I whispered back at him. And that´s why I´m wearing it I thought.

"It makes your eyes shine even more... and well I associate pretty amazing things with the color" he said with a mischievous smile, that made me blush.

His fingertips softly traced the skin beneath the collar of my blouse and I shivered under his touch.

He softly pushed me against the wall and began to kiss a path from my earlobe to my neck and back to my earlobe.

"You smell amazing Sage" he breathed against my ear and softly started to nibbled on it.

I sighed at the feeling that went through my whole body as he did so.

I practically melted in his arms.

His hands were on my waist and slowly wandered down to my bottom. My skin burned everywhere he touched me and I pulled him closer to me. I needed him so much closer.

I could smell the perfect mixture of his own scent and the cologne he was wearing. It was overwhelming how good he smelled.

His hands softly squeezed my bottom and a soft moan escaped my mouth.

I could feel his smile at my throat and than he kissed me.

The kiss deepened quickly, as his hands wandered under my blouse to caress the skin of my back.

He softly bit my lip and I gasped as he quickly lifted me up, so that I had to slung my legs around his body.

I could feel the coldness of the wall on my bare back and the warmth of his muscular body in my front and I sighed as my head fell against the wall.

I felt his hands on my thighs and my breath came heavy as he pushed me a little harder against the cold wall.

I could feel the urge in his kiss and his touch and I let my hands slide across his perfect chest.

I opened my eyes and looked at him and I saw a grin on his face.

Slowly he took a step back, still holding my body, so that I wouldn´t fall. My feet reached the floor again and I was leaning against the wall.

His grin grew bigger and I realized what he was doing.

"Don´t do that" I whispered trying to pull him back to me.

He chuckled "Believe me, I know the feeling" he said with a coy smile.

"Adrian please" I plead.

He came closer and put his hands on both sides of my head onto the wall. He brushed his lips across mine and I nearly thought that he would go on kissing me, touching me, making me feel amazing.

But instead he than pulled away.

"You really had it coming Sage" he said with an amused grin on his face, as he slowly opened the door.

He gave me one last look and than he left the room.

I was still leaning against the wall. Still shivering and still feeling tingly all over.

Good he was good.

He knew exactly where to touch me to make me feel this way. I could still feel his lips on mine and his marvelous body pressed against me. I could still feel his soft hands on my back, that left me wanting more, so much more.

I sighed and closed my eyes while I was trying to bring my breath and pulse back to normal.

Adrians POV

I was leaning against the wall in front of our room.

My intention had been to leave _her _wanting more, but I had been a fool to think it would be that easy.

As conservative as she seemed to be in front of other people, she always surprised me with her passion when she was with me.

I had to say it was more than hot.

Seconds later I sighed and went back into the room closing the door behind me.

I saw her still leaning against the wall were I had left her and as she heard the door shut, she turned around to look at me.

She still looked out of breath and had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Fuck it" I muttered taking the few steps to pull her back in my arms. I quickly dragged her to the bed and she gasped as we both fell on it.

She was lying on top of me and for a brief second, we were just looking at each other.

Than my lips found hers and she pressed her body against mine, while our hands were entwined above my head.

I felt her breasts against my chest and moaned when she softly bit my neck. The air around us was pure electricity and I forgot everything around me.

I managed to sit up, so that she was now sitting on my lap. I looked into her eyes and I saw her desire, which reflected what I was feeling, too.

She closed her eyes, when my hands wandered down to her waist. I grabbed her and pulled her even closer to me.

My mouth was on her throat again. Kissing every inch of her delicate skin, slowly wandering down until I was kissing the skin beneath her collar. She gasped and dug her nails into my back what made me let out a groan.

My hand softly stroke over her breasts and even though she was wearing a blouse and a bra, she instantly trembled under my touch with passionate sighs.

"Adrian" she breathed and I needed to kiss her again.

Touching her this way made me crazy.

My palm was on her breast while my fingertips caressed her bare skin above her bra.

She ached her back and my hands wandered up her chest until my thumbs lay on her lips.

She softly licked one thumb and I moaned again.

I gasped looking at her in surprise. Good she was so damn sexy.

I unbuttoned one of the buttons of her blouse and my hand slowly stroke underneath the soft fabric, while we were kissing again.

I felt the lace of her bra under my fingertips and softly cupped on of her breasts.

Sydney moaned in my mouth and it was nearly more than I could handle at this moment.

I stopped for a second to check if she was ok with me touching her like this. Even though her moan made perfectly clear, that she was enjoying it, I waited for her allowance.

She looked at me as well and smiled.

Than she leaned forward and I was falling back on the bed. She was still breathing heavily but hesitated for a few seconds. She cupped my face with her hands and blushed a little.

I rolled her to the side and pulled her in my arms.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked softly.

She just kept looking at me for a second and than said

"No, it´s just.." she began thinking about how to go on.

"Too fast too much?" I asked giving her a encouraging smile.

She buried her face in my chest "I know I said you could undress me and anything but... I don´t know" she whispered in my chest.

I gently lifted her chin, so that she was looking at me again.

"Sage, it´s ok. We´ll take it slow" I said giving her a small kiss.

It really was ok. Even though I would love to take that next step with her, the last thing I wanted to do, was pushing her to do anything she wasn´t ready for yet.

"Are you sure?" she asked with big eyes.

"Of course I´m sure. Tell you what, you tell me when ever you´re ready, ok?" I said, softly stroking over her still flushed cheek.

"Ok, I will" she said snuggling in my arm "but for what it´s worth Adrian, your hands do manual labor just fine" she said with a little chuckle.

I laughed at that "There´s so much more they´re able to do just fine" I said placing my hand on her perfect round bottom.

"I bet there is" she whispered and I could see a smile appear on her face.


	24. Night Talk

I felt his hand on my bottom and than slowly wandering up my back. He softly caressed the skin under my blouse and I felt safe and warm.

I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his hands on my body. I loved him so much and I loved him even more for being so understanding.

When I woke up, it was dark outside and when I checked my phone for the time, I realized, that I nearly slept through the whole night. I felt a little stiff from sleeping in my cloth and I stretched my arms and legs. I rolled around and noticed, that Adrian wasn´t lying next to me.

I got up and went outside to go look for him. It was nearly 5 am where was he?

I walked through the dark silent house and found him sitting on the terrace.

I opened the glass sliding door and he flinched at that sound. When he realized it was me, he smiled and his hand reached for me.

"What are you doing here outside?" I asked taking his hand.

"I just couldn´t sleep" he said and I sat down on his lap.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I started to get worried.

"No, don´t worry. Everything is all right. Just couldn´t sleep Sage" he said pulling me closer to him.

I still wasn´t convinced completely, but smiled at him.

"So, do you want to come back to bed with me?" he raised an eyebrow and grinned at me and I chuckled.

"No, I meant trying to sleep some more or at least lay with me" I said blushing a little.

He smiled and softly stroke over my cheek.

"I´d love to" he said leaning in to give me a kiss.

I stood up and took his hand and we got back inside. His hand in mine felt warm and I smiled at him. Even after being up all night, he still looked gorgeous. His hair was a little more messed up than usual and his shirt had a few wrinkles, but besides that, he looked absolutely perfect.

"I love you" I whispered and he squeezed my hand in response.

"I love you, too Sage" he said and I felt even more warm inside. I still couldn´t believe, that he was mine.

When we entered the room I went to the bathroom to change. I really needed to get out of my jeans.

I went trough my cloths and couldn´t decide what to wear. It was silly to even think about it. After all I was just going to bed, but somehow I also wanted to look good for him.

On the other hand, I didn´t want to wear something to exciting. I still felt a little embarrass by me chickening out today.

It wasn´t that I didn´t want him like that. I really did. And every time he touched or kissed me I longed for him, but somehow I also felt a little insecure. After all I had next to no experience and he had so much.

I sighed and finally decided on gray shorts and a white tank top.

I entered the room again and found Adrian already lying on the bed wearing jogging pants and a white T-shirt. I smiled when I recognized them from our last spirit dream.

I walked over to the bed and quickly slipped under the blanket. Adrian followed me there and looked at me with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked returning his smile.

"Still sexy?" he asked gesturing down himself.

I giggled and blushed a little. Had I been staring? "Yea, still sexy" I said.

He chuckled and took my hand "Good to know" he said and I slid closer to him.

He pulled me in his arms and I leaned against his chest and sighed in happiness.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I´m just happy to be with you" I said with a smile closing my eyes.

He put a kiss on my hair and pulled me even closer. I put my arm across his chest and cuddled up to him.

"Adrian?" I asked a few minutes later

"Yes?" he asked.

"About... taking it slow..." I began and I was glad he couldn´t see my face. I was sure I´d already flushed again. Damn why couldn´t I just talk about that stuff.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well... I don´t want you to think, that I don´t want you that way" I said.

He lifted my face, so that I had to look at him.

"Sage, like I said, I´m not pressuring you. We have all the time in the world" he said with a gentle voice looking at me.

"I know. And I love you for that" I said "It´s just, that I´m afraid that..." I was searching for the right words to say.

"Afraid of what?" he asked with worried eyes "You really don´t need to be afraid of anything" he said, softly stroking over my cheek with his thumb.

"Well, I really don´t know what I´m doing most of the time. You are so much better with all of that. I´m just afraid, that you´ll be disappointed" I admitted in a low voice avoiding his gaze.

I really felt kind of stupid telling him that, but I really wanted him to know.

"Sydney," he began and I looked at him. It was rare, that he used my first name "I may have a bit more experience than you have..." he began.

"Talking about an understatement" I muttered and he gave me a not-the-point-look.

"The point is, you are amazingly sexy and yes, seductive. You are breathtakingly beautiful and I love you. Do you have any idea how crazy I am about you? You are a natural at all of that" he said, emphasizing the words ´all of that´ like I had called it.

I blushed "You think I´m a natural?" I asked with a small smile.

"Sage, are you kidding?" he asked in a voice that sounded like molten honey.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach and a warm feeling spread across my whole body.

"No one, has ever turned me on like you do. And well, practically we haven´t reached 2nd base yet, well sort of, but you get what I mean" he went on taking my face in his hands.

I smiled at him and he kissed me.

It was a long, passionate kiss and when our lips finally parted I was completely out of breath.

I repositioned me back on his chest and closed my eyes thinking about what he just had said. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the chest.

"Try to sleep a bit" I said putting my arm around him once again.

"Ok" he said beginning to caress my back again "Good night" he whispered.

"Good night Adrian" I whispered back at him and only a few minutes later I felt him relax in my arm. He finally fell asleep and I followed him only a few minutes later.


	25. Spirit

When I woke up, I couldn´t believe how long I had been sleeping. It was almost 10 am and besides being awake for about one hour, I had slept more than 10 hours.

Than I felt Adrians arm around my waist and his warm breath against back. I didn´t dare to move. The feeling was just to wonderful. I slowly took his hand in mine, careful, so I wouldn´t wake him.

I closed my eyes again, only to take in this perfect moment.

I felt his embrace getting tighter and I smiled.

"Are you awake?" I whispered.

I felt a kiss on my back and my smile grew bigger.

"Are you better?" I asked slowly turning around to face him.

He smiled at me and kissed me "Much better" he said.

"There, you said you were ok. I knew something was up" I said looking at him worried again

"What is it? You can tell me" I said still looking at him.

"I know I can," he said in a low voice "and it really is not that bad... Sometimes spirit just gives me... a hard time, that´s all" he said giving me a smile that didn´t reach his eyes completely.

"Define hard time" I said."Well I get caught up in some stupid thought, that brings me to another stupid thought and that keeps me up all night" he said turning his head around to demonstrate the spiral of thoughts he had just described.

I looked at him in concern "What did you think about?" I asked.

"It´s hard to explain. Most of the time it´s more like... bad feelings. Something in my head, that tries to...well kind of mess with me" he said "But I´m good now, promise" he said and I could figuratively see him shove away the bad memories to give me a smile, that this time was genuine.

I nodded and smiled at him as well. I understood, that he really didn´t want to talk about it anymore, so I decided I would leave it at that with my questions.

"Adrian?" I said "You can talk with me about those things, you know" I went on.

He was about to pacify me, when I went on "not now, but if you feel like it"

He pulled me in his arms "Thanks Sage" he said kissing my nose "and I will. But for now, I just want to enjoy the time we have together" he said.

I nodded and smiled at him "Fine with me" I replied.

I pretty soon got distracted by his marvelous lips on mine. I felt his tongue on the entrance of my mouth and I welcome it with my own. As always, I lost myself in the way he tasted, the way he smelled and the way my body felt so close to him.

"You know, waking up like this is perfection" Adrian said breathy between two kisses.

I sighed in response and he pulled me closer, so that I felt his muscular body against my own.

My whole body got tingly, when he grabbed my thigh, to put my leg across his waist.

His hand remained on my thigh, slowly brushing the bare skin with his fingertips as we were still kissing heavily.

I gasped at the sensation of his soft yet tempting touch. My hand wandered under his shirt and I slowly began to caress his perfect abs. He moaned softly as my fingertips traced every defined line of his stomach.

"Like I said" he said throatily "you´re a natural".

I smiled at that and was about to touch more of his perfect body, when someone knocked on the door.

I managed to escape Adrians embrace to sit on the bed.

Adrian grinned at that "Sage, relax, everybody in this house knows about us" he said trying to pull me back in his arms.

I waved his hand away and looked at the door ""Come in" I said trying to sound normal.

The door opened and Adrian fell back on the bed making an annoyed sound.

"Hey..." Jill said. I could see in her eyes, that she wasn´t exactly comfortable being in the room, with us still in bed. I tried to go through my hair as casually as possible. I could only imagine how wild it looked.

"Hey Jailbait" Adrian said with a smile at her "What´s up?"

"Ehm... Eddie made breakfast, sooo are you guys... well joining us?" she asked looking at Adrian and than back at me.

"Yea sure" I nodded looking at Adrian and he nodded as well.

"Yea we´ll be there" Adrian said with a smile at Jill, trying to pull me back to him.

"Well, we´re kind of eating now, sooo..." Jill began.

I got up "Ok, well than, we´re coming now" I said in Adrians direction emphasizing the word now.

"Super" Jill said with a smile and was out of the room.

I looked at Adrian with a grin "Come on, get up"

"I don´t want to get up, I want you back in bed kissing me" he said with a mischievous smile.

I crawled back on to the bed and rolled on top of him. I sat on his lap and he grinned at me, obviously enjoying it.

"There is so much more time for that" I said giving him a deep kiss "but now" I said grabbing his hands "we´re going to have breakfast with Jill and Eddie"I went on.

I managed to get up and pull him with me.

"Promise?" he asked with a fake moping face.

I laughed at that and nodded. "Promise!" I said.

He than gave in with a smile and with a soft clap on my bottom he jumped from the bed and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

I was standing on the bed for another second and I looked at him with my mouth open. Than I was giggling, while I was rushing to overtake him.

When we entered the kitchen Jill and Eddie kind of flinched apart.

I noticed an amused smile on Adrians face and I nudged him softly. He understood my sign and sat down on the table without saying a word.

"Good morning" I said to Eddie and he smiled at me

"Good morning" he said offering my a bagel.

"Thanks" I said, taking one and placing it on my table.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and closed my eyes, when the delicious liquid ran down my throat. After a few sips, I looked around the table. I hadn´t realized it until than, but I was really hungry.

We started to eat and it was perfect just to lounge on the table for how long we wanted to. No school nor obligation, just having a good time with my friends and of course Adrian.

Every now and than I noticed a shy look from Jill in Eddies direction and he seemed to be in a extraordinary good mood. I really was curious what was going on between them.

I felt Adrians hand in mine on my lap and I smiled at him.

"So, what are you up to today?" Eddie asked after a while.

"There is a museum only half an hour away I wanted to check out. I always wanted to go there, but it´s a 3 hour drive from Palm Springs" I said and all eyes were on me.

"A museum?" Jill asked with wide eyes.

"Well yes. It´s about Tuscan art. It´s supposed to be beautiful" I said looking into six arched eyebrows.

"Sydney, don´t get me wrong, but we´re on vacation. A museum isn´t really something that falls under the category of having fun" Eddie said in an amused voice.

I shrugged and looked at all of them.

Adrian chuckled "Ok, ok, I´m coming" he said and now Eddies and Jills eyes were on him.

"Are you for real?" Jill asked "you did get that it´s a museum we´re talking about, right?" she asked with a grin.

I was really getting annoyed by everyone saying the word museum like it was something like going to a dentists appointment

"I know" Adrian said with a smile at me "tuscan art sounds... ehm great" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I can go by myself. You guys do what ever you think is fun" I said emphasizing the word fun excessively.

Jill looked at me apologetically "Sorry" she muttered and I saw her looking at Eddie and Adrian.

"Yea, sorry Sydney" Eddie said giving me a smile "We could meet up later to have dinner or something" he went on.

I nodded and looked at Adrian.

"I´m coming with you" he said gentle "I bet you can make going to a museum fun" he said with a mischievous smile and Eddie and Jill snorted at that, but I saw a smile in their faces, too.

"Ok than" I said getting up. I was still a little hurt by their reaction, even though I knew it was stupid.

"I´ll hop under the shower" I said leaving the room.


	26. Tuscany & Naughty Dreams

The museum really was beautiful. I lost myself in the paintings of wide landscapes and the beauty of the Italian cypress. I was amazed by the beauty of the photographs of old castles and villages.

Once again I wished I could see the beauty with my own eyes, touch the coldness of the beige stone and enjoy a day just admiring the landscape. I sighed, completely lost in my daydreaming.

"It´s beautiful, isn´t it?" I whispered when I felt Adrians body close to mine. My eyes still were on a picture of Volterra, a small village on top of a hill.

"Someday, I´ll take you there" Adrian whispered in my ear and I smiled leaning against his chest.

"I´d love that" I said still admiring the beauty of Tuscany. I knew deep in my heart, that someday would maybe never come, but in this moment I closed my eyes for a second and imagined being in Italy with Adrian.

I didn´t really know if Adrian was enjoying the museum as much as I did, and to be realistic, it wasn´t likely, but he never gave me the feeling of not wanting to be here. I loved him even more for that and I promised myself to return the favor.

We met Jill and Eddie at an italian place near our house and when we walked along the big window of the restaurant, I saw Jill and Eddie in the middle of a kiss.

I stopped Adrian with my forehand and he looked at me in surprise but than he followed my gaze and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Give them a minute" I whispered and he nodded.

I didn´t want to keep watching them, so I turned around to face Adrian

"I had an awesome day" I said honestly "and I know, a museum isn´t something you put in the category of having fun" I said in Eddies words, "but thanks, for going with me anyways"

He smiled at me "the museum stuff is kind of growing on me" he said and I looked at him in surprise.

"I love to watch you getting all teacher like with me and losing yourself in the art" he said.

I blushed. Only he could make something profane like this sound so sexy.

I felt the urge growing to pull him closer to me and lose myself in him, but I restrained myself and looked back to Jill and Eddie.

They were still sitting very close to each other but they had stopped kissing.

I cleared my throat and looked back at Adrian "Let´s go inside. And don´t you dare say anything" I went on "Give them time. They´ll tell us eventually" I said.

He nodded "Whatever you say, Miss Sage" he said still with his sexy voice.

I gulped, fighting the urge to throw myself at him. I instantly knew he could see it, because his grin grew and I watched the desire in his eyes.

With enormous effort I managed to take my gaze off his eyes and I started to walk along the window to the entrance.

Dinner was fantastic. It was the perfect end to my "italian getaway".

Every now and than I felt Adrians hand brush against me. My hand, my thigh and somehow he even managed to brush against my knee. He made it seem like it was unintentional, but every time I looked at him, I could make out a small smile on his face and each time he did, electric shocks were sent through my whole body and I had to concentrate not to jump, every time his hand touched me.

At some point I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

I leaned against the cold marble wall taking deep breaths. _Get a grip Sydney _I told myself. But only the thought of him touching me, made me sigh again.

I walked over to the sink and let the cool water run over my hands. I shook my head and chuckled. It was ridiculous how he could make me feel without any effort at all.

A few minutes later I felt confident enough to go back outside.

When I approached the table, Adrian got up and held the chair for me, pushing it back to the table when I was sitting down.

I smiled it was so charming. A perfect gentleman. Well most of the time.

"Everything ok?" he whispered when I was sitting again.

I looked into his playful emerald green eyes as he was watching me intensely.

"Sure" I said with as much strength in my voice as it was possible.

He pursed his lips and slowly took my gaze of me.

About half an hour later, we left the restaurant. Jill and Eddie went to their car and Adrian and I walked over to his car.

I was preparing myself mentally for anything he would do or say in the car, but to my utterly surprise, he just kept on talking about the great food and how happy he was for Jill and Eddie.

We arrived at the house only a few minutes later. It wasn´t that late, but somehow I was exhausted from all the impressions in the museum and all the tension in the restaurant, so that I decided to go to bed early.

Adrian, who didn´t get much sleep at all last night, was right by my side.

I changed into my pajamas and smiled when I found Adrian already lying in bed when I exited the bathroom.

He smiled back at me and gestured me to join him.

I did and I snuggled up to him. I was so tiered, that I barley wished him a good night. If he did response , I didn´t hear it.

_We were back in the restaurant again and I was once again leaning against the cold wall of the bathroom, when Adrian stepped inside._

_He looked at me with hungry eyes and I gasped at that expression. So wild, so passionate, so unbelievably sexy._

_Within a second, he had pinned my arms next to my head to the wall. Holding my wrists in place with his hands._

_He stepped closer. So close, that my lips nearly touched his. I sighed as his muscular body pressed against mine and all I could think about was his closeness. _

_My whole body shivered as his hands let go of my wrists and slowly glided down my arms over my shoulders to my collarbone..._

My eyes flew open and I needed a few seconds to realize, that I just had woken up from a dream.

I still felt the warmth of his body against mine and my heart was racing. I felt Adrians presence next to me and a low moan escaped my mouth. I blushed and covered my mouth with one hand.

I was still shivering while I turned around to look at him.

His eyes were closed and I couldn´t resist to touch his face, his perfect face and his wide shoulders...


	27. Fantasy - Adrians POV

Adrians POV

I heard a low moan and I felt a hand on my shoulder wandering down my arms. I could hear someone breath heavily and I felt the warmth of a body next to me. I smiled. I loved, that the dream suddenly had changed.

Than I slowly opened my eyes, I really was annoyed by me waking up, but than I looked in to her eyes. I realized that it hadn´t been a dream and that she really was breathing heavily. I was awake in an instant.

"Are you ok?" I asked, not sure what to make out of the expression in her eyes.

"Adrian" she whispered throatily and it took me a few seconds to understand that she in deed was ok.

"Sage, are you really awake?" I asked with a grin on my face, while she started to pull me closer "Am I really awake?" I muttered more to myself.

The next second I felt her lips on mine. Softly biting them, sucking on them. I kissed her back groaning at the feeling that gave me. The sucking part was new and it felt so damn good, that my mind became blank for a few seconds.

Her hands were tangled in my hair pulling me even closer in her embrace.

"Sage" I managed to say pushing her gently only a few inches away.

It nearly pained me to loose contact with her lips, but I needed to make sure, she really was awake.

She looked at me, her chest rise and fall quickly and her breath came fast.

"What?" she whispered.

"What day is it?" I asked and she looked at me in surprise.

"It´s friday" she said confused.

"What´s your name?" I asked again looking into her eyes with a grin.

"Sydney" she said with an annoyed expression forming on her face "Why are you asking me all that stupid questions?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure, you really are awake" I said.

She gave me a mischievous smile, right out of my handbook.

"Of course I am" she said.

"And I´m awake, too?" I asked, still grinning at her.

She shook her head "Yes, Adrian, you´re awake, too" she said with a laugh.

"Ok than" I said "for a moment I thought I somehow got transported into my own fantasy" I said returning the smile she gave me.

"A fantasy of yours?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, me waking up to find my hot girlfriend throwing herself at me out of nowhere, yes that´s pretty hot" I said looking at her beginning to trace invisible patterns down her throat and over her collarbone.

She instantly moaned again and I looked at her, while her head fell back. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly.

"Damn Sage" was all I could manage to say. Watching her react that way drove me crazy.

"Touch me" she whispered and I nearly lost it.

I pulled her back to me, beginning to kiss her throat and her collarbone, grabbing her bottom and pulling her on top of me.

She gasped as she was sitting on top of me. He hair fell over her shoulder and her hands were on my chest.

Her hands wandered north to grab the hem of my shirt and she began to pull it up. I looked at her watching her touch every inch of skin she revealed, until she pulled the shirt over my head.

It was heaven. Her hands on my naked skin, the expression on her face, so passionate, so damn sexy, her soft sighs whenever she revealed another inch of my skin...

Her hands were on my chest again and I felt her lips on my nipple. I groaned as her tongue softly swirled around it. She did the same thing on my other nipple and I groaned again.

All I wanted to do, was to tear her tank top apart and touch her the way she was touching me.

She sat back up again and looked at me with dark eyes full of desire, than she slowly grabbed the hem of her own shirt and I took her hands.

"Let me do that" I said and my voice sounded husky.

She smiled and nodded.

I sat back up and looked at her again.

"You sure?" I whispered.

"Yes" she replied in a voice, that sounded like my own. Throatily and breathless.

I laid her on her back and hovered over her body. Slowly I pulled up an inch of her tank top and she shivered at that.

Good she was turning me on so much.

I began to put hot kisses on every inch of skin I just had exposed and I watched her tremble under my touch.

I slowly pulled up the shirt, until I reached her breasts. They were still covered by her top and I hesitated.

I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her hands were holding tight to she sheet.

Softly I cupped her perfect round breasts with my hands, just to find out, that she was wearing no bra.

I moaned deeply as that realization hit me and I felt her soft breasts through the fabric beneath my hands.

My thumb brushed over her already hard nipples and she let out a sound of passion.

My hand once again brushed over her breasts and I felt her hands pulling me closer, so that she could kiss me. When my thumbs once again brushed over her, she moaned my name in my mouth and I moaned with her by the sound of that.

Our lips crushed on each others and I felt her legs around my waist. By now, I was pretty sure, she could feel how turned on I was.

And I knew she did, when I heard her gasp. Her eyes opened and our gaze met.

"You´re.." she began but stopped and only looked at me in astonishment.

I chuckled pulling down her shirt. I wasn´t going to cross that line tonight. As much as other parts of my body tried to change my mind.

She realized what I was doing and smiled at me.

"Are you for real?" she asked in an amused tone.

I smiled at her once again brushing my hand over one of her breast making her close her eyes again and making her gasp for air.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and looked at her.

"Someone has to be the responsible one" I said "and clearly, tonight, it isn´t you" I said with a chuckle.

I saw her blush a little.

"Yea, you´re probably right" she whispered and I rolled to her side.

I looked at her "Not that I´m complaining, but what was that?" I asked curious and she blushed even more.

For a few seconds she stayed silence.

"Well... I kind of... ehm... had a dream" she than admitted and instantly covered her face with her hands.

"A dream?" I asked amused "Want to tell me about it?" I asked.

"No!" she said still covering her eyes.

It was unbelievable. She was to shy to talk about all of that but so confident in doing it.

"Will you do it anyway?" I asked in a soft voice. Now I really wanted to know all about it.

She sighed "Adrian, don´t make me do that".

She uncovered her face and looked at me "I kind of showed you" she than said shyly.

"Huh..." I said and she covered her face again.

I laughed "So that is going on in that beautiful head of yours" I teased and began to peel her hands from her face.

"It´s your fault" she whispered.

"My fault?" I asked "well I accept all the blame that lead to all of that with pleasure" I chuckled

"But just to be clear, for further reference, what exactly did I do?" I asked still grinning at her.

She gave me a you-know-all about-it-look and I played dumb and shrugged. I really did enjoy that.

"Well... you...touched me" she said looking at me.

"Like this?" I asked brushing my hand over her bare thigh.

I was amazed by the sudden change in her expression. It went from shy to passionate within a second.

She nodded and gave me a nudge "Stop it" she said in a low voice smiling at me and I chuckled.

"And than you dreamed about me doing what?" I asked with a coy smile.

She rolled her eyes, but I knew she was going to tell me.

"You kind of followed me to the bathroom" she admitted and I smiled in triumph.

"Aaaand?" I went on teasing her.

"Adrian that´s all you get" she laughed "I´m not going into detail" she said and I pouted what made her laugh even more.

I smiled at her and gave her a kiss "next time you have a dream like this, don´t hesitate to wake me again" I said with a mischievous smile at her.

"Well that depends" she said and I looked at her curious "will you promise, not to ask me all that stupid questions the next time?" she laughed "they kind of killed the mood for a second"

I laughed and pulled her in my arms "I promise. Next time, I will obey and do everything you ask me to" I said with a playful look.

She smiled at that "Sounds good to me" she said and I couldn´t wait for her to tell me exactly what to do to her.


	28. Willpower - Adrians POV

_A/N: I really wanted to write about Adrians feelings towards Sydney. It´s pretty short and mostly about Adrians physical attraction, but I hope you enjoy it anyways_

_And thanks so much for all your kind words, and for following and liking this._

_It really means the world to me :*_

* * *

Adrians POV

I was sitting next to Sydney on the couch. Eddie was sitting on another coach across the room and Jill somehow made it seem absolutely casual to sit right next to him. I really was wondering how long they were trying to keep them `a secret´.

We were watching TV, but I didn´t pay much attention. My whole attention was on Sydney.

I watched her laugh at something at the TV and I had to laugh as well. She just looked stunning when she laughed. Her whole body laughed with her and she looked radiant.

The last days had made her more relaxed, than I´d ever seen her before. I liked it. And I wished, it could be like this forever.

I could spent every day on the couch or preferably in bed with her, spent the nights in her arms... it was so close to perfection, that I didn´t want to think about going back to Palm Springs. But eventually we had to. There were only a couple days left.

My mind drifted of to being in bed with her. Touching her, breathing her in. Watching her moan and loose herself in my touches and in my kisses.

To be honest, I really didn´t know how I was able to control myself with her any longer. I really did want to give her as much time as she needed, but she really compromised my willpower.

She was so sensual, so sexy and good, her body was spectacular.

My gaze fell on her legs. She was only wearing shorts and damn I was going to miss it, her dressing so casual.

Well that only was a periphrases. I loved how she was wearing so little here, would be more accurate.

It wasn´t like she ran around half naked all the time, but in Palm Springs, she usually wore long pants and blouses. Sexy, but in another kind of way.

I watched her chest rise and fall as she was watching TV and I lifted my head a bit to get a better view at her neckline.

I immediately felt guilty for it and I took her hand to pull her in my arms. No I would be patient and give her all the time in the world.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear and she smiled at me.

"Me or my body?" she whispered back and I actually blushed, something I never do.

I felt guilty for a brief second but than whispered "Both" and she gave me a coy smile.

She snuggled up to me and turned a little around and than relaxed in my arms, only to give me the perfect view to her decollete.

For a few seconds, all I actually did was stare. I could see her perfect smooth skin and the tempting valley between her breasts. And I could see that she was wearing a red bra. Red, a color I´d never seen on her ever before and I longed to see more of it.

Talking about willpower.

I forced myself to look away and I really did try to concentrate on the show we were watching but she had positioned herself in a way, I really had a hard time not looking, not fantasying.

A couple of times, I caught myself daydreaming about my hands sliding under her top, sometimes even ripping it apart, to touch her skin, kiss her and seeing the red bra on her perfect breasts.

Good, I felt the bulge in my pants and I needed to take my mind off her. I shifted a little bit, so that her decollete vanished a bit out of my visual field and to hide how turned on I already was.

I really needed to get a grip.

She yawned and turned around to face me. I looked at her golden eyes and smiled at her.

She bend to kiss me and I kissed her back, wanting so much more.

"Hungry, anyone?" I asked after a few seconds. I really needed to get out of this situation.

Jill and Eddie looked at us and nodded.

"I could eat" Eddie said "What do you want? I can get take out" he offered.

"No I´m going" I said a little more eager than I had intended.

"All right" Eddie said and soon we decided on chinese.

I gave Sydney another kiss and was out.

The fresh air cooled my thoughts and I took a couple of deep breaths, as I walked the few blocks to `The Red Dragon´ ,a place we´d spotted on our way back from the museum.


	29. Christmas Eve - Adrians POV

Adrians POV

It was Christmas Eve and we´d spent the day together at the house.

Jill had baked cookies and to my utterly surprise, they´d been delicious.

I just went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I came back to our room, Sydney was sitting on the bed, wearing antlers, smiling at me.

I laughed when I saw her. She looked so cute.

"Where the hell did you get them?" I asked still laughing.

"You like them?" she asked with a smile.

"I love them" I answered taking a few steps in her direction.

She held out a hand to stop me.

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss you?" I asked but I did stop.

She smiled "Actually, I need you to go outside for a bit" she said.

"Outside?" I asked taking another step.

"Nuh – uh" she said still looking at me actually raising her forefinger.

I stopped once again and gave her a curious look.

"Sage, what´s going on?" I asked.

"You´ll see" she said "Would you do me the favor and leave the room? You can come back in 10 minutes" she said.

"Okay" I said still completely confused, but I left the room.

I was standing in front of the closed door for a brief second and than walked in the living room to wait.

Exactly 10 minutes later, I slowly opened the door and instantly noticed, that the lights were off.

I stepped inside and noticed a couple of candles all around the room.

My mood lightened.

"Sage, are you trying..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence, as I looked at her.

She was lying on the bed on her side. One leg was bend and she looked at me. She looked at me wearing black lace shorts and the matching strap top and for a few seconds, I completely forgot how to breath.

I leaned back at the door and in absolutely awe I looked at her.

She giggled and slowly got on her knees.

"Wow" was all I could say. I realized than, that I was still staring. But she looked just amazing.

She moved and slowly walked over to me.

"Speechless, once again" she said in a low voice giving me a coy smile.

By now I felt like an complete idiot and finally I found my voice, well kind of.

"You look... I mean...wow" I muttered taking her in.

She was now standing in front of me and I noticed the delicate lace on the neckline of her top.

"Merry Christmas" she whispered and tiptoed to slung her arms around me.

"Adrian, are you going to say anything?" she asked still smiling but I also noticed a soupcon of nervousness in her voice.

"Good you look amazing" I finally managed to say and she seemed kind of relieved.

I was still looking into her eyes. Then she took my hands, putting them back on her waist.

"Adrian I swear, if you keep being like that, you´re really going to freak me out" she said.

That finally brought me out of my trance and I pulled her waist closer to me, what made her gasp.

She smiled at me and within seconds, my lips were on hers, while my hands slowly slid over her hips, her waist and up her back.

"Well that´s more like you" she whispered between two kisses.

I smiled at her and held her face in my hands "You´re amazing, you know that?"

She sighed when I began to nibble on her ear.

I gently pushed her against the door. Her warm body was pressed against mine and I heart her gasp as our kiss began to get more and more intense.

I felt her fingernails dug into my back and it drove me wild.

A moan escaped my mouth and my hands had a will of themselves and began to wander under her top.

Her skin was so soft and warm. I needed to touch more of that delicate skin. I lingered on her flat stomach and I felt her trembling as my hands slowly wandered up her body.

"Sydney" I whispered. She was so breathtakingly beautiful.

I wanted to touch every inch of her perfect body and took my time.

A few moments later, my fingertips brushed against the edge of her bra and I stopped for a brief second. She softly moaned at the touch and I still had my eyes on hers. She closed them for a moment. I wanted to touch every inch of her perfect body.

I kissed her once again. Maybe it was enough to kiss her, to feel her body pressed against my own. Maybe I should stop touching her bare skin. I´d told her we would take this slow, but I longed for her so much.

I sighed "Fuck it" I whispered and began to push up the top. I just couldn´t handle it anymore.

Every inch the top wandered up, our kiss got more and more passionate.

At that moment someone was knocking on the door right behind Sydney and she shot me a panicked look.

"What is it?" she asked her voice sounded throatily. My hands were still on her and I didn´t dare to move.

"Sydney? It´s Eddie. Are you hungry? We are ordering pizza" She looked at me once again but than said

"No thanks. I´m not hungry. I think I´m going to bed"

"Ok. Do you know where Adrian is?" I smiled at that.

"Well actually, he´s right here" Sydney said and I grinned.

I softly started to brush over her soft stomach again and she closed her eyes.

"Adrian, you want pizza?" Eddie asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No Eddie, thanks" I replied.

"Ok, than, good night" he said and I heart him moving away.

When Eddie was gone our eyes met and I saw the desire in her eyes.

My hands started to wander up again. I needed to keep touching her. It was all I could think about.

I felt her hands hold on to me and I lifted her up to carry her to the bed.

She sat up on the bed and watched me. Once again I asked myself if this was right. But seeing her sitting there. Looking at me with this stunning look in her eyes, I couldn´t resist. I got onto the bed as well.

"Come closer" she whispered and she didn´t have to tell me twice. We started to kiss again and the electricity between us was overwhelming.

I pulled her even closer and again began to pull up her top.

When it finally landed on the floor next to the bed I had to look at her. She was wearing the red lace bra I had seen before and she looked like a girl out of a men´s magazine.

Her hair messy, wearing that lace bra, still wearing that short satin shorts... I gazed at her and didn´t think, that I would ever get over how sexy she looked in that moment.

My fingertips gently brushed over her collarbone, until they were right above the edge of her bra. She got goosebumps and had closed her eyes again.

My fingertips of one hand brushed over the soft skin and with the other one, I managed to lay her down.

I was hovering over her, getting a perfect look at her.

Her beautiful face, her breasts the enjoying expression on her face.

I softly cupped one of that perfect breasts. They were a little more than a hand full.

Sydney shivered and moaned at that touch. And I was so turned on by that sweet sound.

I couldn´t resist the urge to trail a path of kisses on the skin between her breasts and when I did, she groaned softly.

Than suddenly, she fiercely pulled me down and began to pull the shirt over my head.

I looked at her once again in astonishment.


	30. Are you Sure? - Adrians POV

When we started to kiss again, our tongues found each others and Sydney sighed.

I rolled her around, so that she was now sitting on my lap. I sat up and looked into her golden eyes.

I loved her so much.

My right hand wandered behind her back and I gave her an questioning look. I really wanted to take off that bra, but wasn´t sure if she wanted that, too.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

Her cheeks had a rose blush on them from all the kissing and the look she gave me was breathtaking. I saw love and desire in them.

"More than sure" she replied and with one fluent move I opened the hooks and threw the bra on the floor, next to her shirt.

I bit my lip. Her breasts were perfect. Round and tight. I shook my head.

"Beautiful" I whispered and began to kiss every inch of her bare skin I could reach. She smelled amazing and every time I put another kiss on that warm soft skin, she shivered.

It was vast.

I found the most sensitive spot of her chest and kissed it softly. She tensed and threw her head back.

"Adrian" she sighed and I nearly lost it.

"It´s so hot when you say my name like this" I whispered in her ear. It was the hottest thing, her sighing my name passionately.

Than she pushed me back on my back. Her eyes were on mine and I could see the lust in her eyes.

"Didn´t expect you to be so pushy" I said with a husky voice and I saw her blush a little.

"Stop that" she said quietly with a smile.

She started to stroke my upper body and I closed my eyes. Her hands seemed to be everywhere and my skin longed for her touch.

When her fingertips brushed over the sensitive spot of my chest I sighed heavily.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Sydney, you really want that? If not, we have to stop now" I said. My voice sounded husky. "That would be ok with me. So don´t feel like you have to do anything" I went on.

I meant it. I wanted her with my whole body but I would stop that immediately if she said so.

"I want that. I want you" she said in a low voice and started to kiss me again.

Her breasts pressed against my chest and I could feel her hard nipples brushing gently against me as she moved.

I rolled her over once again. Slowly kissing a trail of kisses from her throat over her breasts down her stomach until I reached the edge of her shorts. I grinned.

"As much as I do love them. They have to go now" I said giving her a arch smile.

I slowly began to pull them down and she helped me by rising her hip a bit.

I wanted to touch every inch of skin I just had exposed and my hands slowly wandered up from her feet over her knees and than to her inner thighs. She gasped and I stopped.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Don´t stop" she whispered and I slowly went on stroking the skin of those soft inner thighs.

She was even more beautiful than I could have imagined. Her skin was even and soft and the scent of her mixed with a hint of warm vanilla was captivating.

Slowly I worked my way up her body again. From her thighs to her waist up that beautiful stomach. I lingered a little bit longer on her breasts. Brushing my lips softly against them.

"They are perfect" I said with a low voice "Absolutely stunning"

My lips found hers and I kissed her with all the passion I was feeling. There was so much to feel. love, lust, desire...

I felt the flesh of her thigh in my hand and she once again dug her nails in my back.

I bit my lip. There was so much passion in this act.

My lips came crushing down on hers and she answered me in the same way.

Moments later I felt Sydneys hands on the hem of my pants. I looked her in the eyes and she nodded. She opened the button of my pants and unzipped them. I pulled them of.

My fingertips were on her thighs again and I felt her tremble under me. Her hips went up and I gasped. I noticed her breath coming faster and a loud moan began to escape her.

I pressed my lips on hers and she pulled my head closer.

"Shhh we have to be quiet" I chuckled into her mouth.

I knew exactly how she was feeling.

I had been with many girls before. And most of the time, I did enjoy all the sexual adventures. But this, was something completely new for me. It was so much more intense, every touch and every sound was more exciting.

One of my fingers found their way under the strap of her lace panties and I began to softly stroke the skin beneath it. Slowly my hands rubbed over the soft fabric of her panties and I could feel her tense a little.

I didn´t know if it was a good or bad tension, so I stopped for a brief second.

She didn´t stop me.

My hand was on her core now and I began to slowly brush against it.

Sydney groaned and I had to keep her mouth busy with mine, to stop her from screaming.

Never before had I enjoyed the passion of another person so much. It was overwhelming, that I could make her feel this way.

"God damn Sydney" I sighed and a soft moan came out my mouth, when her breath came heavier and heavier.

I wanted her so badly. I wasn´t sure if I could wait any longer.

My rubbing started to become faster and I could feel her mouth press against my chest.

Slowly my hands found their way into her panties.

My thumb found her most sensitive spot and I softly rubbed against it.

She moaned and her head fell to the side. Her hands clutched to the sheets and her hip pressed against my hand.

I groaned and slowly pulled down her panties.

The bulge in my boxershorts grew even bigger.

I looked her in the eyes. Making sure one more time, she really wanted this.

"I love you Sydney" I said

"I love you, too" she whispered.

I pulled down my boxers.

"Are you sure?" I whispered and she nodded.


	31. Getting Lost

When thinking about this moment, I´d expected to feel exposed and maybe even a little ashamed.

But now lying next to him completely naked, I just felt loved.

I watched him push down his boxers.

He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back and I could feel his hand on my thigh again. He gently pushed my knee up a bit and to the side.

He still looked me in the eyes and I gazed back. I felt his arousal at my entrance and I kissed him again, not to panic.

I was nervous now. I wanted this and everything that happened until now had been amazing, but still, I really was. What if I did something wrong? What if I was bad at it? A million questions popped up in my head.

I got distracted, when he softly brushed over the golden lily on my cheek and murmured

"If something´s wrong, you have to tell me". I nodded and than he slowly entered.

He moved very slowly, but I still flinched at the pain and he stopped moving.

He started to kiss me again.

A few moments later the pain vanished a bit and I smiled at him.

"I´m ok" I whispered and he kept on kissing me for a few more seconds.

Than he slowly pulled back and pushed in again. He moaned and I loved that sound.

The pain was nearly gone now and I pulled his body closer to mine, still watching his face.

Our kiss grew wilder and so did his pushes.

The nervousness was all gone now and the feeling was amazing. Different to anything I had ever felt before but wonderful.

I forgot everything around me. There was only me and him. Nothing else.

The pain vanished completely and soon, there was only lust and desire.

I whispered his name over and over again. The feeling between my thighs which had started as a small flame grew stronger and stronger.

I never had thought, that I could loose myself like this. I didn´t think anymore, I only acted on pure animalistic instinct.

His hands where on my face on my breasts and at my bottom all at the same time and I had a really hard time not to scream out his name.

My nails dug deeper into his back he groaned and than my hands found his bottom.

I felt the muscles tense every time he pushed in me and release when he pulled out again.

It felt marvelous and I softly bit into his shoulder to suppress a moan.

He threw back his head in ecstasy and I watched him.

He looked glorious.

The flame was a huge fire now. Burning me from inside. I completely lost control over my body and I heard Adrian whisper me in the ear.

"Come for me" and that drove me over the edge.

It felt like an explosion inside me. I shivered and my body tensed and relaxed all at the same time.

One last time I felt him push into me and than he deeply moaned my name at my throat.

Our breath was coming fast and my arms were tight around him.

"I love you so much" I whispered and when he found his voice again he looked me in the eyes and said.

"Love doens´t even describe what I´m feeling for you" and than he kissed me.

It was a soft kiss, full of love.

He slowly rolled to my side and pulled me right next to him. I was lying in his arms.

Feeling safe, loved and happy. I wanted this moment to last forever. It was absolutely perfect.


	32. Good Morning - Adrians POV

Adrians POV

I woke up when the sun just came up.

For one moment I didn´t know were I was but than I felt her hair tickling me. She was still in my arms and I remembered yesterdays events.

I realized, that she was still naked and even the thought of that brought my blood to a boil.

It had been the the best night of my life. I was 100% sure of that.

I looked at her and couldn´t resist to brush over her relaxed face.

She was so beautiful.

A small smile was on her face and I watched her chest rise and fall steady.

Her body was only partially covered by the blanket and I gazed at her long legs and that perfect bottom of hers. I didn´t know how I deserved her.

When I tried to cover her up, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. Than she smiled.

"Good Morning" she whispered.

"It really is a good morning" I said still captured by her beauty.

Than she blushed a little. "I´m still naked" she said.

"Thank god you are" I said pulling her closer. Our skin touched and my desire grew.

She swung her leg around me and I felt her breasts pressing against my chest.

She began to kiss me. It started sweet but the feeling of our naked bodies pressed against each other soon changed the way we were kissing.

"Can´t get enough, Sage huh?" I teased her and she laughed at that.

I gave her a mischievous smile and she pulled me even closer.

"Well if I remember correctly Lord Ivashkov, I did kind of like it" she said with a coy smile.

"Yea kind of" I said rolling her on top of me.

„Maybe I should refresh your memory" I whispered between two kisses.

She looked down at me and I could get a look at her perfect body in the sunlight. It was even more beautiful than I had remembered seeing it in the dull light yesterday.

„Maybe you should" she said huskily.

She didn´t have to tell me twice. Just one look at her and I was more than ready.

I sat up, still having her sitting on my lap. She gasped at the sudden movement but didn´t flinch away.

I leaned in to kiss her and when our lips found each others, I slowly pushed inside her.

She sighed and softly bit my lip. I felt a wave of passion rolling over me and I moaned in her mouth.

"Good Sage, you are a goddess" I muttered.

Our bodies moved in perfect sync and I couldn´t believe this was really happening again.

She was stunning.

Her blond hair fell over her shoulders and her head fell behind.

I grabbed her waist and one hand found her perfect round breasts. I cupped one of it and softly brushed over her nipple with my thumb.

She whimpered at that touch and I pulled her closer with my other hand. I needed her closer, so much closer.

We fell into a steady rising rhythm and I heard her whisper my name like a mantra. It drove me crazy to hear her say my name.

Than her lips came crushing down on mine and I could feel her body tense.

I held her tight and I felt her shiver on top of me.

It was the most amazing thing, to see her like this. Her body trembled and I embraced the feeling it gave me.

She sighed heavily and let out a deep moan while she still muttered my name mixed with random words.

Her grip on my back became stronger and once again I felt her nails dug into my skin.

As I felt her slowly relax in my arms, I let go as well.

I buried my face on her throat, collapsing after the huge wave of lust came rolling over me.

We kept on kissing for a while and than she smiled at me.

"Yes, I definitely like that" she said, her voice still sounding throatily, while she began to softly stroke over my face.

I looked at her and she looked even more beautiful than before. She had a small blush on her cheeks and a spark in her eyes.

"I´m never leaving this bed again" I whispered and she chuckled.


End file.
